Fallout Collection
by MadHat886
Summary: The USS Constitution has survived for over 400 years, seeing the rise and fall of her country. Now thanks to a summoning that went wrong in one world, she is summon from the wastelands to a new but old world that she remembers. She isn't alone as she brought with her, a robot crew, and shows the shipgirls that she might be old but she didn't survive the end of the world by luck.
1. Chapter 1

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Fallout or Kantai Collection or any other works that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The USS Constitution is a three-masted, forty-four gunned frigate that was built at the Charles-town Navy Yard in North Boston in 1797. The ship triumphed in sea battles against pirates in the First Barbary War and against the British in the War of 1812. She had eventually earned the nickname "Old Ironsides" for the resilience of her oak hull in combat.

The ship was finally dry-docked and restored in the 1920s, and remained the crown jewel of her eponymous maritime museum in the Boston Naval Shipyard until its destruction in 2077. Sometime between 2077 and 2287, somebody fitted NX-42 rocket engines to both sides of the ship, ran wiring and electronic equipment throughout the ship and installed a radar dish on the main deck. The ship then attempted to take off, but ended up landing on top of the Weatherby Savings & Loan bank, just north of Boston.

The robot crew lead by Captain Ironsides a sentry bot and his officers, Mr. Navigator, Lookout, Bosun all are Mister Handies and First Mate a protectron. With the help of the Sole Survivor the ship was repaired and able to take off again. He used the ship as a base for awhile as he search for parts to repair the ship, storing weapons and equipments on board. Who also setup a robot workbench to repair the robot crew and build new ones to replace the dead crewmates, and put in a fusion generation to power the ship. But something happen as it was flying through the air, it disappeared in a flash of light.

!

Japan in another world -

In a Shinto Shrine built inside of a hanger for ships, a summoning was taking place to call upon more shipgirls to aid in the war with the war with the Abyssals. The materials and other setups had already been brought in. And now all that was left to wait for the call to be answered.

Everyone watch as a humanoid figure appeared in the center of the summon circle. A tall woman, her body slim but powerfully built. Unlike the other shipgirls this one is much older, appearing to be in her late 40's or 50's and her short red hair showing underneath her captain's hat showing grey. Unlike the younger shipgirls is dress in clothes that covered her whole body. Her clothes reminded some of the people in the room of old navy uniforms in the days of sails. But combine with what some recognized as steampunk

The unknown shipgirl summon her rigging which are two massive wooden shields covered in cannon ports. But what caught everyone's eyes are the four rocket engines appearing on her back and the sides of her lower legs. The shipgirl eyes darted around till she saw what looks like windows which means it's a way out. She aim her cannon shields and fired them at the closest window, blowing a hole in the hanger. She ignored the shouting from the people in the room and, ships but they're also girls.

The shipgirl fired her rockets and flew out of the hanger that was used to summon her. Once outside and landing on the dock, she saw she's in the middle of a navy base with shipgirls who were on patrol ready to greet her.

"Who's that?" Shimakaze ask out wondering if anyone knew who it is.

"She's the USS Constitution is a three-masted, forty-four gunned frigate. The oldest commissioned U.S. navy ship, over 200 years old," Yamato said.

"I thought that HMS Victory is the oldest," Kongou ask.

"She is but Constitution is the one afloat," Musashi said.

"But she was flying," Hiei said.

"Never mind that," Haruna said to her sister.

"Constitution stand down!" Yamato shouted to her in English.

"I'll never stand down to you commie traitors," Constitution said as she fired her cannons at the the ship girls. (1)

The smaller light shipgirls ran for cover while the heavy ones stood their ground and the cannon balls did little damage to their halls.

"It's no use. You're cannons can't harm us," Kirishima shouted only to be hit in the face by a cannon ball breaking her glasses.

"I just have to know where to hit," Constitution said now aiming at their heads causing them to shield themselves.

"Give it up. You can't win," Nagato said rushing out of the hanger with the shipgirls that were with her.

Constitution look around her seeing the Japanese shipgirls closing on in around her. The heavy armored shipgirls are at the front letting their heavy armor take her fire while the light ones hide behind them.

"I still have my crew," Constitution said as she stops firing and pulled out small robots figures from her coat.

"What you have toys?" Nagato ask.

Constitution threw the robots to the ground around her and to the shock of the shipgirls the toy robots all became full size robots. The biggest is a robot on three wheeled legs and one of it's arms is what looks like a missile launcher, the other is a gatling gun. One looks like that robot from the movie 'Forbidden Planet' but colored blue like a cop. There are some who seem to be model after that of a female figure, but the head is a cyclops with one red eye in the middle and three clawed hands. The rest look like the blue one or metal balls with three eye stalks and three tentacle arms that ended in claws, buzzsaws and other stuff. Then there are other robots that are just round balls floating in the air, that looks like eyeballs. (2)

"We aren't toys. We are soldiers of the U.S. military," Captain Ironsides said.

"Clear a path," Constitution said taking out a laser musket that's been fully upgraded from her armory.

"All crew members, engage the enemy forces! Protect the Constitution!" Captain Ironsides shouted out firing his missiles and his gatling gun which been replaced by a gatling laser.

The shipgirls began to panic as the robots went on the attack with lasers that burnt through their armor. The shipgirls on land ran as the robots chase them, with the ball things with tentacles attacking with their buzzsaws or flamethrowers. Chitose and Chiyoda fired their seaplanes at the robots, only for the floating eye robots shooting them them down. They did blast the robots but the robots didn't go down easy. Tenryuu managed to destroy the arms of one of the robots who rush her and blowing up in front of her, heavily damaging her. Her destroyers group together and formed a defense line around her. Yamato was blasting at the robots only for Constitution to fire a shot from her laser musket at one of her turrets, blowing it up as it burnt through the armor and hitting the shells. The shipgirls all froze as the Constitution fired again and again, so fast it was like time was frozen for her, destroying all of Yamato's turrets causing heavy damage to the shipgirl as her magazines blew up.

"Yamato!" Musashi shouted only to be engulf in explosions as Captain Ironsides hit her with three missiles.

"Time to leave," Constitution said as she fired her rockets and took to the air again.

She open her coat and beams of lights came out and struck the robots and the parts of the ones destroyed and all of them went back inside of her. She drops several gun turrets around her, that open fire on the shipgirls giving her covering fire. She fully summon her rig that has her sails form large cape like wings on her back. Which they acted like wings helping to keep her in the air as she fired all four rockets and flew off away from the navy base.

"After her!" Nagato shouted blasting the turrets left by Constitution.

"No help her!" Musashi voice shouted drawing attention back to the bay.

Musashi is heavily damaged by the missiles but she was still floating unlike her sister who is clinging to her as she's barely able to stay afloat. Yamato is almost completely naked showing how badly she's been damaged. (3) The shipgirls quickly jump into the water and gathered around Yamato and help carry her to dry land. Other shipgirls are helping the shipgirls who were damaged, over to the repair bay for repairs. And many of them wondering what just happen.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Don't really know what happen to Japan in the Fallout games. But I'm just having them break ties with the U.S. and joining with China.

2 - Constitution instead of having fairies has robots manning her instead. And she can summon them to fight for her like Soundwave with his minicons. They're small while on her but off of her they return to their full size. And seeing how some of them are armed with lasers, they can harm the shipgirls. For the sole reason, that it's awesome.

3 - In the game damage is shown by the clothes of the shipgirls being damaged and showing more of their skin as damage is built up.

!


	2. Chapter 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Fallout or Kantai Collection or any other works that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Flying over the ocean USS Constitution headed along the coast line as she got her barrings on her location. She doesn't know how she ended up in Japan or how she's a human now or how she is able to summon her robot crew or the weapons that were left inside of her. All she knows is that she needs to return back to America and defend it.

She check her inventory and saw she needed to resupply herself, she used up almost all of her cannonballs, she lost 16 crew members with them being put back together thanks to their memory cores still salvageable, 6 are beyond repair. The subspace pocket that stores the materials used to repair and build more robots in the robot work station has plenty of supplies that would allow her to easily build new bodies and replacement crew members. Running the numbers she'll be able to built around 40 to 90 robots depending on what type she makes the most of and what upgrades she gives them.

She received word from Ironsides that the crew are ok and they're repaired, ready to fight. Bosun reported that the fusion generator is operating at full power but any prolong flight would cause it to overheat, as the power needed to fire all four rockets took most of the power. And the back up generators the oil powered ones wouldn't be able to allow her to maintain her current flight speed. Mr. Navigator using old maps of pre-war Japan located a small port where they be able to resupply and might be able to steal a ship. (1)

The war with the Abyssal Fleet caused most of the ports to close down, with only a few ports left open that brought in badly needed resources to the resource starved island nation. The other ports that ship out consumer goods like electronics devices like plasma tvs, computers, cellphones, Ipads, game consoles, furnitures, decorations, among other things that were just left collecting dust inside shipping containers in shipyards that weren't important enough to ship anymore. The shipping taking place is now foodstuffs, medicine, fuel and other items that are more important then just comfort and luxury items.

Which is what USS Constitution found when she flew into the deserted shipyard. A attack left much of the port town in ruins and the people left the small island in fear of another attack or force to by the government due to the nuclear power plant being damaged. That attack happen during the first year of the Abyssal war that left the island covered in radiation, which cause power shortages to the mainland as the power plants undersea cables once fed power to the mainland.

The radiation on the island wasn't anything that either Constitution or her robot crew couldn't handle as the rads back home are worse then what's covering the island. Constitution sent out all of her robot crew to secure the port and start looting the containers for supplies. She broke into the old shipyard office and with some Mr. Handies working on the power box and connecting it to one of her spare generators got the lights back on. Inside some of the computers and tvs are still working, which Constitution used to gather information by her watching tv to learn about the world she is in now, and a Mr. Handy using the computer to look up information. The Mr. Handy with the help of some other Mr. Handies using some cables and makeshift items to allow their tech to be able to work with the new tech of this world, managed to connect the Mr. Handy's computer brain to the internet. Seeing how much information there is, Constitution created some RoboBrains to help sort through all the information for what's useful, with them using what computers could be found in the port and the town around it.

Constitution learn much about the world and Mr. Handy downloaded much information that would improve all the robots and other machines systems. This world while not as advance as their old world is in some fields are greatly more advanced in others. Things like vacuum tubes have been replaced by microchips which have the memory and computing power of prewar supercomputers, all inside something that can fit in your hand. And Constitution learn that she being a shipgirl is able to eat just about anything and break it down inside her body using the food to rearm herself and give her supplies like fuel if she had an engine. But with her having robots inside of her and other machines to help power the rockets, she tried eating some snacks from a vending machine. The food was broken down and she gain a cannonball and oil for her rockets. Which gave her an idea, and she quickly had the robots use the robot workbench to build some new robots, which she created 7 different types for the kind of work they would do.

Forklift a Protectron model who is built for heavy lifting and is the strongest in terms of brute force. Forklift has a male voice and personality subroutine operating. He is build with Protectron parts with his hands being Vice Grips and his armor all Hydraulic Frames allowing greater strength in lifting, his head is protected by a Actuated Frame to go with his yellow paint job. His type are slow but powerful and design for heavy lifting.

Bolt a Mr. Handy model that can fly thanks to his thruster with 3 thruster arms with two of them being pincers and the 3rd being a saw. He has Factory armor with a aqua paint job as he isn't meant for heavy lifting. Has one eye and two arms replacing the standard two other eyes slots. The left arm is a RoboBrain arm with a Hand Flamer. The Right is a Protectron arm with a Hand Nailgun. His type is made to screw, weld, and nail things.

Tunneler with a female voice, has a Assaultron top and a RoboBrain bottom. Her top is armored in Hydraulic Frames and her bottom has a Mid Warmonger Serrated Plate with an orange paint job. Right arm has a Construction Claw, the left has a Hand Drill, and her head is a Assaultron Head type is design for digging and excavating, with her head laser for blasting through what her drill can't break.

Jolt another female with the limbs of an Assaultron and the body and head of a RoboBrain. All but her head is armored in Voltaic Frame and her head has a Cyclops Helm in a Manilla paint job. Left hand is an Assaultron Shock Claw and the right is a Lightning Gun. Her type is design for restarting power by jump starting them.

Wreck another female who's top half is that of a Sentry and bottom an Assaultron with a Assaultron Head Laser. She is armored in Hydraulic Frame. Left arm is a Hand Hammer Saw, left is a Construction Claw, on her back are two Shoulder Launchers. Her type are design for tearing down objects for resources, with the twin launchers for breaking down large objects.

Weld a male who has a Sentry Head, RoboBrain body, Mr. Handy Thruster, and Protectron arms. He is armored in Hydraulic Frame for his head and Thruster, Actuated Frames for his torso and Grim Plate for his arms in a pink paint job. Left arm is a Cryojet and right is a Protectron Hand Laser. His type are design for both welding and putting out fires or stopping something from overheating.

Tow a male who has a Mr. Handy body, Sentry Legs and RoboBrain arms. Is armored in Hydraulic Frame from top to bottom in a blue paint job. Left arm is a Protectron Hand Automatic Laser, right is a Assaultron Shock Claw. Tow types are design for towing anything from vehicles to other large objects, with the shock claw for jump starting an engine.

There are still cargo ships still dock in the shipyard that were damaged during the attack and left to rust by the people who owned them. The new robots would help the crew in breaking down the cargo into their components, which unlike the stuff used in their world aren't over 200 years old. The first thing was repairing all of the robot crew members, replacing worn metal plating, worn circuitry, wires, and other things that while the Sole Survivor did help in repairing, could only go so far with what he had to work with. And gave all of them a good cleaning, getting rid of all the grim that had built up inside of them.

They all went to work in repairing and refitting a cargo ship into a warship. They found the most intact ship, a container ship named something in Japanese, but renamed USS United States after her sister ship who in 1865 was broken up and her wood sold off. That made Constitution wonder what happen to her sisters in this world, her counterpart would be in Boston. USS Congress, USS President, USS Chespeake, like USS United States were all broken up, but for her last sister USS Constellation was also broken up but some of her wood was used in building the second USS Constellation who before the war was a museum ship like her. The second Constellation was different from her sister but with parts of her sister being used to build her, she was her sister reborn. Before the war she and Constellation were the last of the original six warships built when the United States became a nation. She would have to see if her counterpart and sister have been brought back as shipgirls.

Using the new resources gathered by the robots, Constitution created more robot workbenches to create more robots. The robots went to work repairing and replacing part of the new USS United States, using parts from other cargo ships. Using the blueprints for artillery pieces that the Sole Survivor left in the workbench, with some designs downloaded off of the internet the robots began building some artillery turrets. There be 8 double barrel cannon turrets build and four placed on either side of the ship. And an equal number of large heavy laser turrets between the cannons, for fast moving targets that the cannons would have a hard time to hit. In front of the ship are two large laser gun ports, with another pair in the back in case of an attack from behind. There also be a number of rocket, heavy laser and machine gun turrets on deck and placed on the sides of the ship wall mounted laser turrets, that can also target enemy forces underwater.

To power the defenses and the ship, the robots built a Vault-Tec super-reactor in the middle of the ship, 2 pairs of Vault-Tec reactors on either end of the ship, and 8 Fusion generators built throughout the ship. Finding some solar panels in some of the containers the robots installed them on the ship to help power the ship, and the rest as spare parts. The robots gather the nuclear material from the damage nuclear power plant. Constitution had a large decontamination arch built to wash away the rads from the robots, as in this world humans can't withstand the amount of rads as the humans in her world.

Other robots began building a factory inside one of the hangers with a weapon forge, energy weapon forge, heavy weapon forge, ammunition plant, explosives mill, pyrotechnics mill, with hoppers and sorters to feed them the raw components to build what they be programed to make. The ship would be well armed and supplied with what's needed, which isn't much as there be only one human on board the ship with the rest being robots. Which Constitution is learning about having a human body, but she doesn't have to worry about body waste as everything she takes in is converted into something else inside of her. That she is using to create gasoline from the food she ate and having a line of robots come out of her with full metal barrels which they emptied in the fuel tank of the container ship and come back in with empty ones. (2)

As the days went by with the robots working around the clock, the containers were emptied with the empty containers scrap for their metal. The town was also looted, the cars scrap, storefronts emptied of their wares taken as well as the homes. Food stuffs that are slightly radioactive wasn't anything that a wastelander wasn't use to, and Constitution needed to eat by the ton. The nuclear power plant was emptied of all the nuclear materials within, getting rid of the source of the radiation that plagued the island. All to get the resources and materials to supply the ship for all of the needs for the ship and crew. And as that was happening research was being done on improving on the robots using the tech of this world. Making them more powerful and operate faster then they were using only vacuum tubes, circuit boards, and transistors. Replacing them with microchips, CPUs, semiconductors, microprocessors, and other things that made the robot crew work better. Ironsides like other Sentry Bots have a overheating problem which thanks to things like putting a fan-cooled heat sink, power resistors and using an oil cooling system using for cars, he no longer overheats like he use to, taking about half an hour at full combat to overheat. And likewise Constitution been upgrading her weapons and armor which is thanks to the Sole Survivor leaving behind a damage suit of power armor on her that was never fully repaired, she has what she needs to be able to fight with the modern day warships. That and she can pull out weapons kept on her so she isn't limited to cannonballs, but the energy weapons that works on even someone like Yamato who she wouldn't had stood a chance against otherwise. But she didn't survivor this long by playing fair. (3)

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The rockets work like the jet pack for power armor. The amount of power can only last for about an hour before the rockets need to cool down and the power to recharged.

2 - I'm using both Kantai Collection game logic in how anything the shipgirls eat are converted into ammo, fuel and other things found in the ship. And Fallout 4 game logic in how you can break down things like a toaster and be able to build a fusion generator. Not to mention store things inside the workbenches.

3 - With Constitution being from Fallout wastelands, she doesn't play fair at all.

!


	3. Chapter 3

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Fallout or Kantai Collection or any other works that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

News of USS Constitution being summon in Japan quickly spread and her defeating Yamato, leaving said ship dry docked for the past month for repairs. Then there's the robots who Constitution summon to fight for her, armed with energy weapons that burn through the armor of the shipgirls. Then there was how Constitution defeated Yamato by using a crank gun that fired lasers, and the whole having rockets that allowed her to fly. The Americans are very interested in their oldest commission navy ship and how she was able to do all that she did to the Japanese shipgirls, as with the other countries with their own shipgirls.

The American shipgirls and Japan shipgirls have been searching for her but found nothing. Till a few days ago when during a patrol around the northern most island of Japan, the shipgirls discovered something strange. On an island that was abandon due to the damage done to the nuclear power plant by Abyssal during the first year of the war. The radiation had prevented people from going back to the island and cleanup was the last thing the Japan government has on its mind due to the Abyssal fleet causing shortages in all the basic needs, as Japan imports most of its food. The shipgirls on patrolled had discovered that the port town was largely gone, with all the homes either torn down or been strip bare, the same went for the dock that use to be a shipping depot with all the containers gone, the ships strip for parts. The power plant was search by a hazmat team to discover that all the radioactive materials were taken. Even the trash was sorted through with almost all of it been taken by whoever strip the port town. What connected it to Constitution was a broken soda bottle with the label in English, Vim that looks like it's base on Moxie. The strange thing was that the date on the label read 2077.

As the search for Constitution was underway cargo ships still needed to be escorted to the resource starved Japan. Escorting the 4 cargo ships are Iowa, Washington, Jersey, Saratoga, Hoel, Heermann, Johnston, and White Plains. The reason for such a large escort is that the shipment is carrying food for the shipgirls who badly need it, thanks to how bad Yamato was damaged who is now eating through the food supply of their base. So they're on their way to Hawaii where a fleet of Japanese shipgirls will meet them and take over the escort mission.

"Heavy fog ahead," Washington said as they came within view of a large fog bank.

"Stay close together with the cargo ships," Iowa said.

"What's that?" Hoel said as she saw something floating in the water.

"You girls check it out," Jersey said to Hoel and her sisters.

The sisters sped to the object floating in the water and recoiled when they saw it's whats left of an Abyssal destroyer.

"There's no reports of any other shipgirls in the area," White Plains said.

The winds shifted blowing towards them and they began hearing the sounds of battle happening within the fog bank. The shipgirls radio for the cargo ships to stop and reported back to base. They waited as the wind blew the fog bank away as the sounds of battle continued. There just at the edge of the horizon a battle was taking place, a ship is fighting against a entire fleet of Abyssal shipgirls.

"Do any of you see the ship?" Jersey ask using her scope trying to make out the ship on the horizon.

"I do," Iowa said as she zooms in using her scope and made out the ship fighting off the Abyssal shipgirls.

The ship being attack looks like a container ship that's been modify and looks like it's been built using parts from other ships. In all the ship isn't a pretty sight as parts of the ship didn't match with each other and the sides of the ship have metal panels that extend a good 2 feet from the ships main body which acted as shields. The shields are covered in laser gun turrets that are blasting the Abyssal shipgirls, joined by the deck turrets four cannons and four energy cannons, with a deck full of smaller turret guns that are shooting down all the enemy attacking planes. The Abyssal fleet are being slaughtered as the laser turrets are burning through their armor, with the turrets being backed by a swarm of flying eye like robots that are armed with lasers. On the deck of the ship it looks like robots are firing down at the enemy forces with their own energy weapons. (1)

"What ship is that?" White Plains ask as that ship that looks like a piece of junk is slaughtering an Abyssal force that would had slaughtered them.

"USS United States," Washington said making out the name of the ship.

"The cruise ship?" Hoel ask.

"No that's SS United States that ship is name USS United States, one of the six originally warships that made up the navy," Washington explains.

"Who would do that?" Heermann ask.

"Using the name of one of the 6?" Johnston ask.

"It's an insult to the original, who would do that," Saratoga adds.

"Her sister would," Jersey said.

"Sister?" Saratoga ask.

"The security footage we saw Constitution has robots instead of fairies and that ship has a robot crew. Not to mention the fact that ship has laser guns," Jersey pointed out.

"Good point," Iowa said.

"Should we help?" Johnston ask.

"No point now," Hoel said as she pointed to the battle that stop with all enemy forces have been sunk.

"Those eye bots are coming towards us," White said as the swarm of flying eyebots headed for them.

"Don't fire," Washington said as the eyebots got to them and began floating in the air around them and the cargo ships.

A eyebot broke from the pack and floated down to Iowa, facing her to her eye level.

"It's been a long time since, I saw one of my decedents," Constitution voice said through the eyebot.

"Constitution?" Iowa ask.

"Yes it's me. Tell the captains of the cargo ships to follow you to United States. We can talk there," Constitution said. The eyebots all flew back to their ship, with four of them using a grappling hook to drag the dead Abyssal destroyer back with them.

"We better report this in and see what the admiral want's us to do," Saratoga said connecting to home base by radio.

!

After reporting their findings to home base the shipgirls were given orders to meet with Constitution and leave their coms on. They lead the cargo ships to the USS United States, where the flying eyebots are still flying around scanning for any surviving Abyssal forces. As they got closer the shipgirls could make out the other robots that made up the crew of the converted container ship. Flying metal balls some of whom have 3 eyes and 3 tentacles are grouping together lifting dead Abyssal shipgirls into the ship by a hull door that was hidden by the outer shield that folded away to reveal the door. Others are scanning the area gathering the floating remains of the enemy ships. Raising out of the water are some of those eyebots revealing at least some of them can operate underwater and are bringing up more bodies and remains.

"What are they doing?" Heermann ask.

"We ask later," Washington said as she lead the shipgirls to the massive ship, which the robots had taken the remains of a container ship and using parts of other ships rebuilt it and making it bigger.

They came up to the ship heading for the door on the side of the ship and a modify lift for window washing was lowered down that could fit all of them. After telling the cargo ships to hold their positions the shipgirls got on and were taken up into the hull door. Inside the ship the shipgirls saw the section they're in is a recycling factory, robots are stripping the dead Abyssal shipgirls of their rigs and cutting them into smaller pieces. The pieces are place on a conveyor where the pieces are sorted by a component sorter and fed into machines that broke the pieces down and spat out metal bars, rubber, glass, and what else the pieces are made out of. The bodies were placed in a cart where they're wheeled away elsewhere. (2)

"Girls it's been too long," Constitution said walking out into the open.

"Constitution?" Iowa ask staring at the older shipgirl, or should she say shipwoman.

"Yes it's me. Or I should say another version of me from another world," Constitution said.

"What?" Jersey ask.

"Don't you girls read comics? I'm from other world, another parallel world or timeline or what not. One world has events happening differently from what happen in your world. In my world things happen differently, much differently. In my world after the power of the atom was unleashed instead of it not being used to its full potential. While the humans of this world are more advance in some areas the humans of my world had created robots that are nuclear powered," Constitution said.

"WOW COOL!" Hoel, Heermann, and Johnston shouted out.

"You expect us to believe that," Saratoga ask.

"It would explain the robots armed with lasers," White said.

"Here's a CD with a brief history of my world," Constitution said as she handed Iowa a CD inside a case.

"Wait you need to come with us. You caused a big problem by attacking the Japanese shipgirls," Washington said.

"I'm not going anywhere. There are still Abyssal to hunt down," Constitution said.

"What about your duty as a proud navy ship of the United States?" Jersey ask.

"I don't need you talking about being proud of my country. I have been serving long before any of you were even an idea. The first president, your namesake Washington was the one who had me and my sisters built. I have survive to see the United States grow from a small country to the most powerful one in my world. And survive nuclear fire that burn my world and made my country into a wasteland where only the strong and cunning can survive. I'm nearly 500 years old now and only survive because of my robot crew kept up my upkeep for over 200 years after the world as we knew it ended. I am loyal and proud of being a U.S. navy ship, my U.S. navy of my world that is," Constitution said. "Now get off my ship."

With that Constitution walk away from the shipgirls, disappearing from view as she walks behind some machines.

"What should we do?" Jersey ask eyeing all the robots around them.

"We still have a mission to complete," Iowa said as she looks at the CD case she's holding. "And we need to bring this back to home base."

The American shipgirls got off the USS United States and rejoin the cargo ships. The supply convoy headed off to Hawaii where they would be able to look at the data on the CD. And the USS United States sailed off continuing on it's hunt for Abyssal shipgirls.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Once you built up your defenses of a settlement in Fallout 4, just about anything can be beaten back. The battle at The Castle against either the Brotherhood or The Institute can be very easy if you built up defenses. Of course there is still the danger of one of the vertibirds crashing on top of you. Other then that and mods most enemies will never be able to do much damage to a settlement with good defenses.

2 - In Kantai Collection you can scrap or dismantle a shipgirl. And given how you can break things down in Fallout and getting resources from fallen enemies. Any sunken shipgirls can be scrap for resources.

!


	4. Chapter 4

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Fallout or Kantai Collection or any other works that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Sailing across the vast ocean the massive ship the USS United States hunted for Abyssal ships. USS Constitution has been sending Eyebots in groups of 3 to search for Abyssal forces. She also sent them to search for resources, sunken ships to be brought up and strip down. Thanks to some upgrades some of the robots are able to operate underwater, for underwater operations she created some Mr. Handies who can operate underwater like the new Eyebot models. The underwater Mr. Swabbies look like the standard Mr. Handy models but are much larger at 4 times the size and instead of a thruster, the Mr. Swabby has a propeller limiting them to only being able to operate in the water. They also have 8 arms with different underwater tools and claws, with 4 eyes on the sides of it's body. They have been bringing up much scarp metals and other materials from shipwrecks.

They also found a number of navy ships, salvaging the weapons and materials found within. The weapons and equipments had long since been ruined by the salt water but they're still worth the pain of cutting them apart for raw materials. For the crews of those ships, Constitution had Eyebots search for dog tags, using their scanners to search all around the wrecks for them. She doesn't like doing this, especially to sunken US navy ships but she does what she needs to do to win the war against the Abyssal forces.

The entire crew of robots have all been rebuilt and upgraded, using all the advance technology they have been salvaging since learning that they're in another world. The advance computers, I-phones, I-pads, and game consoles were taken apart and their microchips, and processors have replaced the old hardware of their world. The robots are now all smarter, stronger, and run faster then they were before, with them not as buggy as before. All the new tech have been scanned into the work benches so that new ones can be made out of raw resources. One thing that Constitution learned from all of her years of life in the navy, is that the side with the most resources usually ends up winning in the end.

Currently USS United States is dead in the water over another shipwreck with salvage teams bringing up more resources. Inside the bridge Constitution is sitting in the captain's chair which Captain Ironsides couldn't use. Constitution is looking over the reports around the ship for some of the projects she has some of the robots doing. Inside the room used as an indoor garden the mutfruit plants are growing without having any rads in them, thanks to the clean soil and water. The industrial water purifier intake pipe has been cleaned of barnacles as well as the hull, thanks to the Scrub Bots who are small Eyebots who blast the barnacles off the steel hull with lasers. The lasers aren't powerful so they won't do any damage to the ship but to the barnacles the lasers blast them off. There's also a weak electrical current that zaps the hull every hour or so to keep the hull from rusting. (1)

The fishing bots have brought in several nets of jellyfish which after drying out has given Constitution a steady supply of food. Which she turns into fuel, ammo and other things for herself and her robot crew. She is always eating to give her a vast amount of resources to call upon when she needs it. The robots use the materials she creates to resupply the ship and it's crew. Everything that could be used is broken down and used, even the bodies of the fallen. The Abyssal shipgirls human bodies are also used as a resource with their brains being used for Robobrains while the rest of the body are broken down into fertilizer. The fertilizer is then made into ammo thanks to Constitution's shipgirls ability to make what goes into her into what she needs.

Speaking of which she had the Abyssal shipgirls bodies process by med bots to learn how their bodies work. Their bodies are part human and part organic metal or something. The med bots are still doing research on them. It also seems the Destroyers are barely human with only some parts that are human at all. The Light Cruiser Tsu-Class, Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class, and Light Carrier Nu-Class have more human parts but are still twisted. The Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class, Heavy Cruiser Ne-Class and Standard Carrier Wo-Class are more human. The only Battleship they have come across is the lone Battleship Ru-Class who lead the armada who attacked them. There is also the Submarine girls who also took part of the attack who are also more human then the weaker Abyssal shipgirls. So far all they been coming across are Transport Ship Wa-Class with their escorts PT Boats. The resources collected from the transport ships are worth the trouble in hunting them down.

Putting down the maintenance reports Constitution checked the screen wall, which is made up of many TV flat screens with different news channels on them from different countries. She has a room in the ship with a team of Robobrains watching news reports both on TV and online, to keep up to date on any new events that's happening. Word had quickly spread about the sailgirl or sailwoman as the news is calling her who came from a future world that was left in ruins from nuclear war. A world where the humans of that world went down a different path, creating a world of robots and energy guns that all ran on nuclear power. And the USS United State which took out a entire armada of Abyssal ships, with it's energy weapons and robot crew.

"Bosun report on the status of the salvage team?" Constitution ask as she takes a bite from the dried jellyfish from the bowl next to her chair.

"They're almost finish. Another hour should do it. The team is searching for every scar of metal and whatnot from the ocean floor," Bosun said.

"Ironside how are the new Buzz Bots?" Constitution ask.

"Coming along very nicely. The next engagement with the enemy forces, they will be deployed," Ironside said.

"Mr. Navigator set course for the nearest island once the salvage team is finish," Constitution said.

"Yes ma," Mr. Navigator said inputting the commands into the navigation console.

!

In a Abyssal base -

Inside an underwater base the Abyssal high command of the region are meeting together. The new shipwoman seeing how much older she is compared to any other shipgirl, has been cutting a path of destruction through their region of the sea. Battleship Princess had gathered a armada of a hundred strong with a Battleship Ru-Class leading them to put an end to the shipwoman. It ended with the entire armada being destroyed by the lone cargo ship that has been rebuilt into a warship USS United States. The planes that survived and made it back to base reported that the entire ship is covered in thick armor plating and protected by laser turrets that burn through any Abyssal armor. Then there were the robotic crew who not only are armed with laser weapons but also weapons that could harm shipgirls. The floating balls with three eyes and three tentacles, had one arm with a buzz saw that made short work of any shipgirl as well as some having a blaster or a flame thrower. And those flying eyes that attack in swarms that took complete control of the sky, who also could blast incoming cannon fire from the shipgirls or torpedoes.

Which is why all the leaders of the region have gathered in one place, Airfield Princess, Midway Princess, Air Defense Princess, Aircraft Carrier Princess, Central Princess, Isolated Island Princess, Armored Carrier Princess, Submarine Princess, Anchorage Princess, Light Cruiser Princess, Lycoris Princess, Escort Princess, Seaplane Tender Princess, Canal Princess, Destroyer Ancient Demon, Supply Depot Princess, Heavy Cruiser Princess, Destroyer Princess, Southern Demon, Harbour Summer Princess, Entombed Anti-Air Guardian Princess, Northern Ocean Princess, Abyssal Twin Princesses, the other twin Night Straight Princesses, European Princess, French Battleship Princess, and New Submarine Princess. Now they're all waiting for the last 3 members of the leadership. Coming out of the water of the underwater docking pool is Northern Princess came with her two elder sisters, Seaport Princess and Harbour Water Demon who looks like the middle sister but is much bigger in every way possible.

"This shipwoman from another world has drain much of my forces. We need to put a stop to her before she becomes too much for us," Battleship Princess said to the group.

"You really think this is such a problem that it needs all of us to handle it?" Harbour Summer Princess ask.

"The ship she's on is too well protected, above and below the water. We just all attack her at once to take her out," Battleship Princess said.

"But all of us and our forces?" Airfield Princess ask.

"I'm not making the same mistake as those villains on that magical girl show about a moon princess, that Northern Princess and New Submarine Princess like to watch," Battleship Princess said pointing to the two youngest members of their group.

"Which is?" Destroyer Princess ask.

"If the minions you sent aren't enough, you don't go and keep sending more of them. You just gather all the most powerful minions and attack the heroes all at once instead of just a monster of the week thing," Battleship Princess.

"I never understood that," Seaport Princess said.

"The villains attack with an army at the very beginning and won that way. But after that it was just one monster at a time," Submarine Princess said agreeing. (2)

"If they did the show would be over," Heavy Cruiser Princess said.

"Which is why we're just going to overwhelm the USS United States defenses with sheer numbers," Battleship Princess said as she began laying down her plan of attack with the group before her.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Electrical current through a ships hull helps to keep it from rusting.

2 - No matter how powerful Sailormoon or the scouts get, they could still be taken out by an army of monsters which is how the entire series started off. As the moon queen would at the time have mastered the silver crystal but couldn't do anything but seal away everyone and send them to the future.

!


	5. Chapter 5

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Fallout or Kantai Collection or any other works that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Inside the Pentagon's naval office admiral Champ is talking with his British counterpart admiral Franklin. The news of USS Constitution from another world has many governments thrown into confusion. Thanks to the younger ship girls spreading the video on the cd, the video gave the highlights of the world that Constitution came from. The world has been dub as Fallout thanks to one of the navy personal who watched the video saying how bad the atomic fallout must have been to make that world as it is. And the young destroyers and escorts ship girls started to call that world Fallout world.

The Fallout world is home to hovering housecleaning robots, and the use of laser guns is the norm. Automobiles look like Motorama concept vehicles from the 1950s: massive tail-finned and chromed behemoths, yet powered by nuclear fusion engines. While there are many desktop computers similar to their world own (albeit on a par with those which became commercially available in the 1980s, with primitive graphics and apparently tiny memory capacities), the major computers are still giant banks of machines and use reel-to-reel tape storage. However, the pinnacle models somehow are more powerful than their world's supercomputers. Clothing styles, architecture, building interiors and furnishings remained heavily influenced by the culture of the American 1950s, and popular styles of this period such as art deco and futurism remained prevalent. Posters and signage also largely hearken to this decade. Radio, rather than television, remains the most common mass media, and food products are based on those popularized in the TV-dinner era (boxed macaroni and cheese, canned meat, Salisbury Steak TV dinners, etc.). In addition, songs that are popular in the Fallout universe are classic songs from around the 1950s, mostly by a group of African American singers known as "The Inkspots."

Instead of working to develop miniaturized electronics, post-World War II humanity in the Fallout universe invested its technological efforts in massive supercomputers (e.g., ZAX supercomputers), further harnessing the atom, inventing compact nuclear fusion power generators and an enhanced and miniaturized form of nuclear fission, as well as more advanced robotics, cybernetics and genetic engineering than we currently possess in their universe. This meant that things like power armor and laser weaponry could be built, as well as the large number of housekeeping robots used by many Americans before the Great War. Many such power sources continue to function hundreds of years after their construction. An individualistic view of communism, common to both worlds during the 1950s, remains a part of everyday North American life in the Fallout universe.

One of the major divergences from their own history that have many people talking about is that, in the Fallout world, the rapid miniaturization of digital computers and electronics never occurred. The transistor, invented in our world in 1947, was not developed in the Fallout universe until the decade just before the Great War (2067), while its successor, the semiconducting microprocessor chip, may have never been developed at all. As a result, the digital computers in Fallout are all of the old reel-to-reel tape type that take up large amounts of room. The mixed vacuum tube/transistor personal computers used on desktops are very large and bulky, while displays are small monochromatic cathode ray tubes rather than the liquid crystal flat panel displays now common in their own universe. However, they are evidently built to be extremely sturdy, weather resistant and reliable, as functioning examples can be found 210 years after the bombs fell, often in harsh conditions functioning perfectly fine. Data is stored on holotapes or holodisks which electromagnetically store information as three-dimensional digital images. These computers are very advanced in their processing power, indicating that progress continued in computer science (albeit at a slower rate than in their universe), but the technology to make them smaller never emerged on a large scale: technologies like the Pip-Boy and androids require miniaturized electronics to function. Nor did user-friendly icon-based graphical user interface (GUI) operating systems, which first appeared commercially in their world in the 1980s. UIs remained fairly basic command-line affairs, and less frequently advanced voice interfaces (as per computers in 1950s science fiction) were developed for computer systems which made a GUI redundant on such systems. There's also how the workstations as they're called a able to store vast amounts of items within them, by scanning them into data. (1)

Other machines like television sets and radios also failed to evolve past the early 1960s level, and television in the Fallout universe remained in the same monochromatic hues as its computer screens, as well as having tiny displays and large frames. However, color television seems to not be prominent in the Fallout universe despite the fact that color television first became mainstream in 1953. Another example of technology failing to evolve can also be found in cameras. Cameras in the Fallout universe are big and bulky with large flash bulbs like those used in the late '50s and '60s. Interestingly enough, however, the CCTV cameras seen in Fallout world are just as compact as those in the real world. Various references to uploading and downloading, as well as to e-mail and networked communications, also demonstrate that though the Fallout universe lacks our mastery of microprocessor technology, other aspects of computer science proceeded unhindered, such as robotics, the development of the Internet, and orbital communications satellites.

Then there's the big hot button topic of atomic power. In the Fallout world, nuclear power was not only used for atomic bombs, it was also harnessed in nuclear reactors, which became a prominent source of energy. Large scale fission reactors that powered whole towns as in their world existed, but were a lot more common. These power plants were smaller and they often existed underneath towns and cities, such as the one in New York that almost went into meltdown. But similar to their world where more priority was put towards making electronics smaller, more priority was put towards making nuclear reactors smaller in the Fallout universe.

They were reduced in size to the extent that they could be used in roles more typically occupied by internal combustion engines in our world, such as car engines and small electrical generators, or even in fission batteries. Controlled nuclear fusion, a source of energy which is yet to be harnessed by scientists of our world, was developed. Fusion reactors were used to power vehicles and, like fission reactors, were reduced to very small sizes for use in power cells which were the standard for powering medium energy weapons in the military. Many of these pre-War power sources are still functioning even after 200 years have pasted.

"Where is the USS United States now?" admiral Franklin asked admiral Champ.

"Right in the middle of the middle of great Pacific garbage patch. It seems that the robots are gathering up the trash. The satellite images we're getting shows the garbage patch around the ship disappearing," Champ said. (2)

"Why are they doing that?" Franklin ask.

"Resources, that ship is a mobile recycling center. From what we been seeing with the satellites and what Washington and the other shipgirls saw inside the ship. Constitution is gathering anything that can be broken down into resources to fuel the ship," Champ said.

"But all in one ship?" Franklin ask.

"The technology of that world she came from does have machines that can stores vast amounts of objects. Constitution and her robot crew were able to strip that entire island town down to nothing and got rid of all the nuclear waste from the power plant," Champ said.

"Has your government come up with something to handle Constitution?" Franklin ask. "We had no luck on our end. We had already summon HMS Chesapeake and HMS President months ago and been trying to contact her but there has been no response."

"Seeing how she is only loyal to her world's America she might not see them as her sisters and that both of them are now British ships wouldn't help matters. We're now trying to summon her sisters USS Congress, USS Constellation and USS United States. They're the only ones who be able to talk to her," Champ said.

"What about her own counterpart?" Franklin ask.

"No response at all," Champ ask.

The door in Franklin's office burst open as HMS Chesapeake and HMS President came in, followed by HMS Victory. The sailgirls unlike the younger shipgirls all came back as adult women who are in their 20's. People think it's because of their age, which explains why HMS Victory appeared as a woman in her late 30's. For unlike other ship girls, Victory's original hull is still around. Victory acts as the dorm mother of the British shipgirls treating them as her daughters as well as treating all visiting, for all the young ones as she calls them. Franklin lets Victory do what she wants in commanding the shipgirls as they all respect her.

"Constitution finally picked up," Victory said as Chesapeake and President put down an I-pad with a video link to Constitution.

"Well what is it that you want?" Constitution ask on the screen showing that she's not at all interested in talking with them.

"Constitution please we want to talk," President said.

"I'm only talking because while you two aren't American's anymore, you two are the only family I have in this world," Constitution said.

"Well you're the same as always no matter what world," Chesapeake said with President nodding in agreement.

"I'm old sisters, older then Victory even in my world after she in my world was destroyed during the resource wars that destroyed much of Europe," Constitution said causing Victory to flint hearing what happen to her counterpart. "England just for you to know was bombed but survived better then the other countries from the last that I heard before the Great War and contact was lost."

"How did you survived?" Victory asked.

"It helped that the robots that maintained my hull survived and I was dry docked for upkeep when the war started. I was in bad shaped but my crew protected me from scavengers and fires, putting me back together even improving my hull. They're the reason why, I have rockets now," Constitution said.

"But how are you able to power it?" Champ ask.

"I have a fusion generator inside of me when we first took off in my world. But thank's to Victor who used my hull as a base for some time, I now have two powering my engines," Constitution explains before turning her attention to Champ. "And you must be the admiral of the navy."

"Champ and you made a mess at the Japanese navy base. And what you did two Yamato and Musashi has angered many in Japan," Champ said.

"Those Japanese ship girls are just weak. I was just summon off balance and let, I was able to get the better of all of them and those two symbols of the might of Japan's naval power are just for show. But then what can I expect from floating hotels for high ranking officers. Resource starved Japan can't make use of their true power, they never seen true battle like other ships. They be better off transferring to America and have the resources to be able to be sent into battle," Constitution said. "But enough of them. I'm sure you all are wondering what, I have been doing."

"Yes you have everyone on edge with you being from another world and all. Then there's how you're not this world's US naval ship," Franklin adds.

"I sail under my America's flag," Constitution said switching to a picture of the ship's flag flying the American flag of her world with a circle of stars with one in the middle. "I hold no loyalties to any nation or country of this world. I will not be joining this world's US or any other country. But I will help you all in saving this world from the Abyssal."

"The world leaders won't like this," Champ said.

"Seeing I'm not in any military, I don't have to show any of them any respect unless they have earned it. I can be civil but my respect is something to be earned," Constitution said.

"There is also the fact you're nuclear powered with many weapons running on atomic energy," Franklin said.

"So they fear me because of me and my crew running on atomic energy. I'm not going to hand myself over just because they fear me launching nukes around," Constitution said.

"So you don't have nukes?" Champ ask.

"Of course, I do," Constitution said shocking everyone. "But they're not as powerful as the ones this world's US have. My world's US rather than progressing to thermonuclear bombs, the military focuses on smaller-yield atom bombs to increase their tactical utility."

"How many do you have?" Franklin ask.

"I have 5 of mini-nukes on me when I was summon," Constitution said as she held up a mini-nuke that's the size of a football. "It won't destroy a entire city and splash range is more limited and the radiation only last a few minutes before fading away. They're for taking out hard targets in my world or a group of enemy soldiers. And no I won't be handing them over as I refuse to be held back because of people who never seen battle decide how I fight my battles for me. I seen what becomes of the world after the end of the world and I refuse to allow it to happen in this world."

"While you were always snippy you weren't like this," President said. "What happen to you?"

"Let me tell you what happen to my world that I left out in the cd I gave to the young ship girls. The geopolitical situation that led to the outbreak of the long-feared global nuclear war was prompted primarily by the onset of a worldwide energy crisis when the supplies of fossil fuels finally began to run out by the year 2050. This energy crisis was in part the result of the ever-increasing amounts of fossil-fuel required to power my world's larger and less energy-efficient technologies when compared with those of this world, due to their failure to develop miniaturized electronics and more advanced manufacturing materials. Think of the big eaters of any navies ship girls and then used that as the base for the ones who used the less amount of food to restock and repair," Constitution said letting it sink in.

"No wonder oil run out," Champ said as the amount of food needed to restock and repair the big eaters of the ship girls can be handles because of how much food the USA is able to produce on it's own, even they be hard press to feed the girls.

"The result of this energy crisis was an increasing scramble by all of the advanced, industrialized nations to secure the few remaining supplies of untapped petroleum around the world. Ultimately, a series of military conflicts driven by this hunger for natural resources consumed the planet. The European Commonwealth had reacted to the rapid raising of oil prices to unacceptably high levels by the Middle East's oil-rich states in 2052 by unleashing military action in that region of the world. This intervention ultimately resulted in the destruction of the Israeli city of Tel Aviv in December 2053 by a terrorist nuclear device and a limited nuclear exchange between the conflict's participants in 2054, the world's first since the end of World War II. End result was the few remaining oil fields being destroyed and the Middle East countries falling into ruin even those who weren't bombed. Let's not kid ourselves in thinking that they had anything else to offer that couldn't be found elsewhere. The oil was only reason why they're even a world power in the first place went up in smoke. And aid from other countries wasn't coming as the other countries were busy recovering from the war or taking care of their own people. They became a dirt poor country very quickly and began fighting among each other for resources that could be found that wasn't destroyed or to settle old feuds that happen thousands of years ago," Constitution said before turning to the Brits. "England as I mention before was bombed but survived."

"There's that," Victory said sadly thinking of what happen to her counterpart.

"As the United Nations tried with little success to keep the peace, many of that organization's member-states pulled out, and within two months of the outbreak of what was soon called the Resource Wars in 2052, the United Nations was disbanded. Next, following the breakdown of trade talks and the unilateral American exploitation of the world's last newly discovered reserves of crude oil, which the US refused to share with other nations. The Chinese invaded Alaska in 2066 in pursuit of the state's remaining oil reserves. The United States ultimately annexed Canada in 2076 to ensure Canadian support for its defense of the Alaskan front even as the American federal government acted aggressively against its own citizens to contain wartime rioting, anti-war civil disobedience and military desertion. America became very draconian in their policies in keeping the nation together no matter what the cost was. I know it's harsh but order had to be maintained or like other countries would had just fallen into anarchy like all the other countries who didn't follow the same mind set. There was still power, food, water coming out of the pipes which other countries didn't had anymore," Constitution said.

"Repressive but efficient," Chesapeake said as she and President began to understand how much their sister had changed.

"The United States retaliated against the Chinese by launching its own costly invasion of the Chinese mainland in 2074 to reduce Chinese pressure on the Alaskan front. Despite initial costly setbacks, this strategy proved successful and American forces liberated the Alaskan city of Anchorage and forced the Chinese People's Liberation Army to retreat entirely from American soil in January 2077. This victory was largely won due to the more advanced military technology developed by the United States during the conflict, especially the deployment of powered Infantry armor. Many smaller nations went bankrupt in the ensuing conflict as their economies collapsed due to the increasing shortage of fossil-fuels. The Resource Wars ended with the Great War in 2077 and the world I knew ended," Constitution said ending her backstory.

"What are you planning on doing?" Champ ask.

"Ending this war and change the future of this world," Constitution said.

"What do you mean?" Franklin ask.

"What do you really think that would happen once this war ends? What would become of the ship girls without a war to fight? Old feuds are still in effect. It's the reason why Japan is dependent on shipments from the US. China and the other Asian countries could supply Japan but don't. The wounds of what Japan did to them during World War 2 is still hanging over their heads and Japan's refusal to fully admit to their past sins. And Japan having human size battleships running around doesn't sit well with them. Then there are all the other shipgirls with their own countries. It's a powder keg just waiting for a spark. Unless something is done and that's what I'm planning on doing after this war is over. Me and USS United States contain so much technology of my world that can change this world. Your technology is compatible to my worlds and they blend together so well together. I'm going to give this world a future that my world lost," Constitution said.

"You don't like Japan do you?" President asked hearing venom in her voice when she talked about Japan.

"Japan in my world cut all ties with the US, long before the resource wars began. And during the war with China sided with them in the hopes of getting resources from the mainland after they used up what was left on their islands. As for Japan of this world, their shipgirls are dressed as sluts and whores," Constitution said.

"HEY!" a voice ranged out in the background.

"Ooyodo?" Victory asked.

Appearing on another screen is Ooyodo along with Katori.

"We don't dress like sluts and whores!" Katori said glaring at Constitution.

"Victory, sisters, do the Japanese ship girls for the most part dress like sluts and whores?" Constitution ask.

"Yes," Victory said bluntly.

"WHAT!" both Ooyodo and Katori shouted out in shock.

"Tight and form fitting clothes is one thing but the way you all display your bodies is something I expect from a whore house," President said.

"Then there are all the under aged ship girls who all dress very adult like or wearing ill fitting clothes where they easily can show off their underwear. Iowa does dress in a very revealing outfit but at least she's wearing a swimsuits underneath," Chesapeake said.

"Iowa outfit does reflect her hull armor. Which only covers the important parts of her battleship form," Constitution said.

"True," her sisters agreed with her.

"Have they been listening in on us?" Champ ask.

"I'm board casting this online so anyone can see where I stand and what I have planned and to show this world renewed hope," Constitution said.

"Renewed hope?" Franklin ask.

"The war isn't going well for you as the Abyssal ship girls are winning more battles, with you force to resummon sunken shipgirls," Constitution said as the screen changed showing the waters around USS United states which is completely surrounded by Abyssal ship girls.

"Sister!" Chesapeake and President shouted upon seeing the overwhelming force about to descend on their sister.

"United States how many ships am I looking at here?" Constitution asked the screen going back to her.

"There are a thousand shipgirls. Another thousand subs underneath the water. All out of cannon range," a female voice said.

"Shouldn't be a problem," Constitution said.

"United States?" Chesapeake asked.

"United States of the Commonwealth at your service. Named after my aunt so you all can think of me as the second," United States greeted her aunts.

"How are you talking to us?" President ask as yes ships do speak to their crew but not like this.

"I inserted an A.I. to control all of United States ship functions and now she has a voice," Constitution said answering the question.

"All weapons are armed and ready," United States said.

"You're going to fight all of them?" Victory ask.

"Of course I am," Constitution said.

"You might be nicknamed Ironside but there is no why you're going to survive this," Chesapeake said.

"You need to think of a way out of this," President said.

"Yes listen to your sisters," Battleship Princess said appearing on the screen who is talking through an eyebot that Constitution sent to talk with the leader of the Abyssal force.

"True," Constitution said as she turns to Battleship Princess. "You and all the others can still surrender to me."

"What?" Battleship Princess ask shocked as well as everyone else.

"You heard me. Surrender and I will treat you all fairly," Constitution said.

"We will not surrender to you! There is over 2 thousand of us against you and your robots. Unlike last time you won't be able to stop all of us from swarming you," Battleship Princess shouted.

"Then it's war then. But aren't you even aware of the danger you all are. You're within United States weapon range," Constitution said.

"No we're not. She said it herself. We're out of her cannon range," Battleship Princess snaps as she blasted the eyebot.

"Cannon yes laser range is another story all together," Constitution said as she turns to United States. "Fire the main gun."

The screen switched to an overview of United States with the Abyssal forces surrounding her. The two main laser cannons in front of the ship fired sending twin beams of light at the Abyssal ships in front of them. Powered by several fusion generators, the cannons could blast through the reinforced walls of a nuclear bunker. (3) Followed by the two on the back end of the ship and the four big laser cannons on the ship's deck. The beams cut through all the Abyssal ships like a hot knife through butter, with the cannons swinging back and forth waving a path of destruction in their wake and sending up great clouds of steam from the boiling waters. Then the cannons shut off to prevent them from overheating. Once the cloud of steam faded all that was left of the Abyssal force were the ones who were lucky enough to be missed or got out of the way. Even so the boiling ocean waters had heavily damaged them and in no shape to fight. Then there were the ones who were only partly hit by the death beams but are still alive thanks to the beams burning the wounds shut. Most are missing pieces of themselves and screaming for help.

"Their will is broken. Send the eyebots and Mr. Swabbies to gather up the survivors. I want them alive. Then send a salvage team to pick up the pieces of the fallen," Constitution said.

"On it," United States said sending out a swarm of robots.

"Constitution what was that?" Victory ask finding her voice as all the others lost theirs seeing the display of power.

"Gave them a chance to surrender and they didn't pick it up on my offer. So I destroyed them and taking the ones still alive as my prisoners. And show you all watching that while I don't obey any of you and do things my way. I get results," Constitution said as she cuts the feed leaving all to wonder what's going to happen next.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - That's the best idea I could come up with to explain how tons of items can be stored withing workstations.

2 - The Great Pacific garbage patch, also described as the Pacific trash vortex, is a gyre of marine debris particles in the central North Pacific Ocean discovered between 1985 and 1988. It is located roughly between 135°W to 155°W and 35°N and 42°N. The patch extends over an indeterminate area of widely varying range depending on the degree of plastic concentration used to define the affected area.

3 - Nuclear bunkers are design to withstand the power of a nuke so any weapon that can blast through something like that, be a one shot kill weapon. If it hits you.

!


	6. Chapter 6

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Fallout or Kantai Collection or any other works that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Walking through the factory floor of the ship USS Constitution inspected the manufacturing machinery. Different forges create ammunition and weapons using the raw materials drop from the hoppers that lined the conveyor belt. The raw materials came from all the salvage they been gathering and from the Pacific garbage patch that they have cleaned up to collect all the trash that could be broken down for resources. Mr. Handies would every now and then come with a large box container full of raw plastic, metal or something else to dump into the hoppers. The forges after getting the right amount of raw materials would press down and spit out whatever they were programmed to make. And all of it would go into a conveyor storage.

One builder was off to the side where it produced Giddyup Buttercups. The small robot horse for girls in the pre-war days. The horses are for something that she has a plan for later.

The war couldn't be won if only shipgirls do the fighting so she's going to be arming the humans with weapons that can and kill Abyssal shipgirls. All the forges are creating energy weapons and their ammo. She knows that the humans will be making more of them after she gives them working models and blueprints for them. But she knows it would take much time and red tape to begin mass production.

There is also the items that came from the west through merchants who go from coast to coast. It seems that Mr. House had survived the Great War and is building up a government after taking care of two other armies who had their eyes set on New Vegas. (1) Victor the Sole Survivor who used her as a base for months had been very interested in gathering news about what was happening on the west coast. Even before he helped his son in taking control of Boston. Even one of Victor's companions had met with Mr. House on his travels with stories to tell about what's going on there. And some items that Victor picked up from here and there ended up on her where he studied them. After Victor joined the Institute he sent copies of the research he had done on the items from the west to them. Thinking about it the Institute would had been watching her blast off and be wondering what happen to her.

Shaking it off she turns her attention to a work table where some Robobrains are reaseaching one of the stranger items that came from the west. The proton axe resembles a futuristic war-axe with a glowing blue blade of electrical energy at its head. On the other side it has two capacitors which also share the same blue electric current. It does electrical damage with extra damage against robots and power armor users.

Then there's the cosmic knife that's made from a "space age" Saturnite alloy from some place called Big Mountain Research and Development Center. The back story of the cosmic knives were advertised to be super-sharp, all-purpose kitchen knives that would not chip or dull. A surplus of these knives were shipped to the Sierra Madre Casino kitchens in preparation for the Gala Event. Though lightweight and durable, they proved to be too sharp for their own good, able to cut a person's thumb off if they were careless, as stated by terminals claiming that they were running out of rags to mop up the blood, and even slice through cutting boards with no effort. Concerns were raised about the safety and necessity of having so many of these knives lying about, but Frederick Sinclair insisted that only the best equipment be used.

They were also found to have incredible heat retention, able to stay super-hot for hours after being heated over a stove. However, they are much more brittle when heated, and if left on an uninsulated surface, they would melt right through. The back story came from the Courier who years before wandered New Vegas and helped Mr. House raise in power. Which all were written into a book.

The alloy saturnite has a few unique characteristics such as its uncanny sharpness in blade form, hardness, and its ability to retain heat for extended periods of time. Like other ceramics, it has a very high strength-to-weight ratio. And the Robobrains have figured out how to make more using the raw materials of this world. And would proved to be very useful once in the hands of the humans.

Walking away from the factory Constitution turns her attention to the food processor near the garden area. Where food processors are pumping out, Sugar Bombs, a pack of sugary cereal that holds 100% of the recommended daily amount of sugar. Which is very fattening but for a shipgirl it's nothing to worry about. There are also Blamco Brand Mac and Cheese, Fancy Lads Snack Cakes, InstaMash, and Potato Crisps being pump out. Using what they had gathered from the Japanese town they had striped down and what's being grown in the indoor garden. In large garden beds they grew corn, carrot, tato, razorgrain, mutfruit, melon, gourd, and tarberries, all the main farming plants from the world they left behind. The plants thanks to clean water taken from the ocean by the industrial water purifiers and clean soil no longer have any rads in them.

The garden also grows plants that weren't farmed in their world. Silt beans, hubflower, aster, black bloodleaf, and bloodleaf. They also used the spores from mushrooms to grow blight, brain fungus and glowing fungus. All to be used at the chemistry stations to craft medical supplies as well as other things.

Then there are the seeds that Victor gotten through trade from merchants from the west. Barrel cactus fruit, banana yucca fruit, broc flower, cave fungus, daturana, honey mesquite pod, jalapeno pepper, mutant cave fungus, nevada agave fruit, pinto bean pod, pinyon nuts, prickly pear fruit, white horsenettle and xander root. Victor gotten it from a merchant who said to had traveled with the Courier before parting ways, Cass or something like that. Before the merchant headed back to the west coast, she showed Victor how to make things like stimpaks and other items using the items she sold him. Victor had left the recipes he learned on the terminal he used to keep a journal about his adventures and all the information he had learned on it.

The traveling merchant didn't just brought with her not only seeds but also blueprints for a machine that uses plant matter to make salient green. The nutrient rich paste is used by the Think Tanks who run Big Mountain. As well as what she called a Sierra Madre Vending machine that she had gotten her hands on after Mr. House started to rebuild New Vegas after his takeover. The place the vending machine came from was strip of the technology that could be reached by Mr. House's people, but they could only get so much thanks to a poisonous red cloud and the ghost people who roamed the place.

The merchant managed to get her hands on one that was missed thanks to it being inside of the red cloud till she managed to get the ventilation system working. The machine was in bad shape but still worked. The vending machine is a revolutionary pre-War technology that never achieved much commercial success outside the occasional world fair or the Sierra Madre. The vending machine is in fact a self-contained matter transformation device. It can recreate any item (limited by the templates stored in its memory) by using Sierra Madre chips as a battery and source of raw material for the created goods. It can also take certain items and transform them back into Sierra Madre chips. Selection is made through a holographic interface that displays the item being purchased.

The merchant had used it as a way to restock her supplies on her travels on her cart made from an old trailer and pulled by a reprogrammed Sentrybot. But by the time she made it to Boston she was out of chips and the vending machine had stopped working. Victor brought the vending machine from her having heard about it before he was frozen. He tied to get it working again on his own but couldn't fix it. Victor made some blueprints and showed them to some people he had gotten to know on his travels before one of them a scientist from the pre-war days now a Robobrain figured it out and showed him how to make a new one, as well as make one for the vault he's in. There was still the problem of making more of the chips that the machine uses to make items with. And after that Victor began building more for the settlements he had started up. And after he joined the Institute he gave them the vending machine he had gotten from the merchant to study but left the blueprint on the terminal. (2)

There are many other blueprints that Victor left on her when he was using her as his base. Constitution has many plans for this world she found herself in using what technology and items she had with her from her world. This world is so advance in some fields but lacking in others like her world. The two different world technologies blend together so well as she had proven by upgrading all the robot crew and energy weapons.

It will take time for many of the items she brought with her to be accepted in this world. Besides all of her atom powered machines, some of the other things would take time to get use to. Like the tato is genetic-hybrid combination of the potato and the tomato. The outside looks like a tomato, but the inside is brown. Tastes absolutely disgusting as it looks, but the starch will keep you from starving. And that it can grow in places that other plants can't, needing very little water to grow. As for the taste cooking it solves that problem and when they're used to make salient green.

Constitution walked past the conveyor belt that carried the plants that weren't being used to craft medicines and process foods with. The conveyor belt fed the special food processor that made salient green and poured the paste into glass bottles. There is also the conveyor belts that fed the bottling processors making, Sunset Sarsaparillas, Nuka-Cola, Vims, and more importantly to the ones that made the different kinds of Gwinnett alcoholic beverages. She also built some specialized brewing robots using blueprints that copied Drinkin' Buddy a modified protectron that is a walking micro brewing machine. She hasn't been a navy ship without soaking in all the rum and beer that has spilled upon her over the years, without getting a taste for it. And it beats that piss poor rice based drinks from that Japanese town, but there were imports that had more of the kick she's looking for.

Making her way down in the lower parts of the deck, she then turns to the pens where some of the insects eggs that Victor was keeping in storage for food, have hatched. They're only hatched some of the Mirelurk eggs and feeding them scraps from the food processors. The hatchlings are growing quickly but many of them are dying because it seems they can't survive in clean water of any kind. Fresh or salt the hatchlings kept dying, with only one or two surviving. So her plans in breeding Mirelurks for their meat was put on hold as it looks like it be a long selective breeding to get them to survive in this world. But thinking about it, having giant crabs and what not running around would just cause trouble in the long run. The surviving hatchlings would be kept alive if only to be used to collect their waste for fertilizer.

In the next room is the fish processing plant, where all the fish caught are clean and gutted. The fish are either frozen and stored or sent down a conveyor belt that made them into canned fish. Constitution being a shipgirl is able to eat any fish whole bones and all, but she still likes them to be cleaned and cooked first. The fish guts are either made into chum or given to the Mirelurks. Of course she made sure that there be Mr. Swabbies around when the fishing net is cast, to free the sea turtles and dolphins who get caught in the nets. She missed those early days sailing along with dolphins splashing along side her riding in her wake.

Then she made it to the prison section of the ship, where the surviving Abyssal shipgirls are being kept. Constitution look into the cells that instead of bars used blue colored forcefields to hold them. Something she had found in the computer files that Victor had either picked up from the Institute, through trade or in one of the many government labs or bases he had explored. The cells had little more then cloth mat on a board attached to a wall for a bed, a sink and a toilet. The hallway of the prison are lined with laser turrets and heavily armed and armored robots were built to make sure that there be no prison breaks.

The Abyssal shipgirls once captured were strip of their rigs by robots using saws and lasers to cut them off. Then something odd happen to them once all those organic robotic equipments were all cut away from them. They began claiming to be sunken shipgirls who been transformed into Abyssal shipgirls by what's beneath the sea. The reason why there is more then one princess or demon at anytime was because the one who leads the Abyssal forces has been using the bodies of sunken ships and later shipgirls to create Abyssal shipgirls. Even so with them being shipgirls doesn't mean Constitution trust them to be running around. They're kept in their cells and fed once a day.

There are only 12 Abyssal shipgirls who survived their failed attack. Battleship Princess, Harbour Summer Princess, Northern Princess, Seaport Princess, Harbour Water Demon, Supply Depot Princess, New Submarine Princess, European Princess, French Battleship Princess, Air Defense Princess, and the Abyssal Twin Princesses. They have all been stripped of their clothes and are now dress in orange colored vault suits. They're very form fitting on most of the Abyssal shipgirls but are still better then those slutty clothes they use to wear. Not to mention the underwears even those two young shipgirls wore, she made them all wear plain underwear. They also been fitted with collars that have inbuilt trackers in them.

"Constitution you're here," Battleship Princess said.

"Yes and here to learn more about the Abyssal leader," Constitution said.

"We already told you everything we know," Battleship Princess said. "Once we're freed from those rigs you cut off our link was broken. We can't remember who we use to be but know that we were shipgirls before the Abyssal leader corrupted us."

"So you say. But I say it's suppress memories that you're running from. All of you screamed and cried as my crew cut away your equipments. What was done to make shipgirls into what you all were must have been just as or even more painful," Constitution said.

"All I can remember is a black mass with many eyes staring at me," Air Defense Princess said.

"Too bad there's nothing from The Memory Den to help," Constitution said off offhandedly.

"What?" European Princess ask.

"I have decided to let you all out of your cells. You all be part of the crew helping to keep the ship running," Constitution said.

"Really?" Supply Depot Princess ask having been inside the cell for weeks.

"Yes," Constitution said as the forcefields keeping the Abyssal imprison were deactivated by USS United States.

"The collars around your necks not only keep track of you but are also bomb collars that, I can activate at anytime," United States said who is watching by a camera. "I have eyes and ears all throughout my body."

"We have bombs on our necks?" Northern Princess ask as she was held by her sisters, Seaport Princess and Harbour Water Demon.

"Yes and, I'm also giving you all new names," Constitution said as a Mr. Handy came down the hallway and placing a name tag on the right breast of their jumpsuits.

"Names?" Battleship Princess ask looking down at her new name of January.

"I'm naming you all after the 12 months in the calendar," Constitution said. "Follow Mr. Handy where you all be assigned to a workstation. Do not make me regret in giving you all this chance."

With that Constitution walked away leaving the ex-abyssal shipgirls to stare at her retreating form. With so many questions running through their heads.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The back story of Fallout in the fic is how I played the game and I sided with Mr. House in New Vegas.

2 - For gameplay the games can't really get into what happen in the past games or how the actions of the player in those past games would effect the wider world. So in Fallout in this story follows how I played the games and that trade from one area to another would take place. In this case with Mr. House in control of New Vegas, he would used his new power to expand with merchants and traders leading the way. Which is how items from New Vegas ended up in Boston. And seeing how no matter where you go you have the blueprints to be able to build settlement items, I'm just making it that the pipboy can unload things onto any computer. With the work stations left on Constitution having all the blueprints that the sole survivor had found throughout his adventures.

And for all the stuff on Constitution is how many players like me horde items on places that they use as their base.

3 - The Abyssal shipgirls new names.

Battleship Princess - January

Harbour Summer Princess - February

Northern Princess - March

Seaport Princess - April

Harbour Water Demon - May

Supply Depot Princess - June

New Submarine Princess - July

European Princess - August

French Battleship Princess - September

Air Defense Princess - October

Abyssal Twin Princesses - November the black haired sister, December the white haired sister

!


	7. Chapter 7

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Fallout or Kantai Collection or any other works that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

USS United States for the past month been traveling along the great garbage patch. The robot crew harvested all the garbage to be found both on the surface and below the water. Dragging up the salvage where it be sorted out and place in the right bins that fed the hoppers of the many conveyor belts. The ex-abyassl shipgirls have all been assigned to work on the factory floor of the ship.

October, November and December have been assigned to help with the sorting of the trash. While April and May help in shoveling the trash into the right hoppers and sorters. August and September been assigned to work at the fish processing plant where they help where they could and took care of the Mirelurks. March and July the youngest have been assigned to help out in the garden helping to take care of the plants. June is keeping track of the inventory, and having the raw components being sent where they're needed.

January and February have been assigned to the new repair bay being built for shipgirls. Normal repair bays are large heated pools of water with metal shavings, wood chips and oil in it. The fairies use that to repair the shipgirls but it does take time for repairs. The robot crew did make a normal repair bay but created a new type of repair bay. Using the blueprints for an Auto-Doc (abbreviation of "Automatic Doctor") a miracle of pre-War medical technology, a device capable of performing even the most complex medical procedures without qualified medical personnel. Even for a talented physician, they are invaluable aids. And a isolation tank with the surgical tools mounted in the lid and a CRT control panel mounted on the side. (1)

There are more then 12 surviving Abyssal shipgirls who survived the failed attack, but the 12 are the ones who survived with all their body parts intact. The other shipgirls had been kept in the medical bay of the ship and kept on life support. Both January and February were horrorfied seeing the still loving Abyssal shipgirls missing pieces of their bodies, the medical bots managed to patch them together and kept them alive but couldn't rebuilt their bodies.

That's where January and February came in to show the robots how to repair their sisters. It's one of the reasons why Constitution set them all free, learning that the Abyssal shipgirls are sunken shipgirls who been transformed into what they are now. They wouldn't last without them docking in a repair bay as it's called. Constitution never needed to use one as unlike other shipgirls who have fairies as their crew she has robots who don't need a repair bay to repair her.

Most of the Abyassl shipgirls were placed in the repair bay, but one of the more heavily damaged ones was placed in the prototype auto doc for shipgirls. The water is the same as the repair bay but has stimpacks fluids in it to help speed up the repairs. There are 43 shipgirls who needed repairs and with the state they're in it be a long repair time for all of them.

"How long will it take to repair all of them?" Constitution ask.

"At the rate they're being repaired, it be a month or two before all of them are fully repaired," January answers.

"And the one in the auto doc?" Constitution ask.

"She being repaired faster but it will still take time," February said who is next to the auto doc.

"Once she's out put in the next one who is worse off then the others," Constitution said.

"Then what?" January ask.

"They join you all in helping around the ship. And seeing how you told me you had pulled in all the abyassl forces in this region of the sea to attack United State. It be awhile before you all can help in fighting," Constitution said.

"Fight?" January asked.

"Yes fight the other abyassl shipgirls and capturing who we can to strip them of those demonic rigs," Constitution said causing the two to flinch remembering the pain they felt when their rigs were cut off.

"Constitution what have we been doing here collecting garbage? Yes we're getting resources but from what I have seen the ship has a city worth of resources stored away already," February said.

"I'm going to go and give back hope to an island nation with long ties to America even in my world," Constitution explains.

"An island nation?" February began to ask when March and July came riding through the room on a pair of Giddyup Buttercups.

"Looks like the little girls finally discovered where the Giddyup Buttercups are being kept," Constitution dead panned. "At least they be tested out."

"Sorry Constitution I told them not to but children will be children," United State said.

"Never mind them. As long as they don't do any damage to you just let them enjoy the peace while it last," Constitution said. "What's the state of the salvage operation?"

"The robots have managed to clear this region of the sea of most of the floating garbage and have brought up many other pieces of garbage from the sea floor," United State informs her.

"Have the robots do a sweep of the surface with nets and the Mr. Swabbies down below. Once they're finish set sail for Hawaii," Constitution said.

"Will do," United State said.

!

Pearl Harbor, Hawaii -

The Hawaii islands being a key location of Pacific sea routes is heavily protected by a host of US shipgirls. They're lead by USS Enterprise who oversees the other shipgirls Hornet, Pennsylvania, Little Rock, Salem. The Destroyers, O'Bannon, Maury, and Edsall. The two escorts England and Boriemade. And the Tambor-class submarine sisters, Tambor, Tautog and Trout. They have been keeping the sea around the islands safe from abyssal shipgirls and helping any shipgirls doing an escort mission.

Right now they have all been geared up and ready for a fight if it comes to it afterword came in that USS United State Mark II as many are calling her is heading right for them. The massive ship was taking her time as she's been stopping every now and then after discovering a sunken wreak or a garbage pile that was dump into the ocean. And destroying any abyssal ships she came across, which is why it took a month for the ship to get to Hawaii.

The first signs of USS United State approach was the eyebot scouts that were always sent ahead of the massive warship. The sonar stations picked up underwater robots entering the harbor. The navy personal and the local police kept the crowds at bay who wanted to see the ship. One of the eyebot scouts had informed them that USS United State Mark II would be docking at Ford Island which is in the center of the harbor.

"I wish her sisters could be here. They would be the only ones who can talk to her," Salem said as she and the other shipgirls had gathered around Arizona memorial site as they waited. They are alone on the island as they would be the ones to talk to Constitution as it's clear she thinks little of the navy personal of this world.

"If they're anything like grandma Chesapeake and President, they be very formal," O'Bannon said.

"I think it's more of them picking some things up in England," Little Rock said.

"From me?" England ask.

"Not you, the country," Edsall explain.

"Remember to behave yourselves when we see Constitution," Pennsylvania said to the younger shipgirls.

"What is she like? Is she always like what I saw on tv?" Boriemade asked.

"Snippy and holds onto the American dream from what I heard from the others who have seen her," Hornet said.

"She is the only one left of the original ships built after our country became independent who is still in the navy." Maury pointed out.

"No luck in waking up our Constitution or Constellation?" Trout ask.

"None," Enterprise said. "Both Olympia and Iowa went to both summoning attempts where their hulls are and nothing."

"What about South Carolina?" Tambor ask.

"Last I heard she said she had an idea and been traveling around the country," Enterprise said.

"She's here!" Tautog shouted out as United State Mark II appeared on the horizon.

The ship is surrounded by a flock of eyebots flying around it and scanning the area around the ship. News copters flew as close as they could as military copters kept them at bay. United State paid no mind to the smaller navy ships in the bay manned by humans as she sailed towards Ford Island. Up close the shipgirls could see how different United State looks now compared to what pictures Washington's patrol had taken of her. She still has the metal panels covered in turrets but are now more uniform in their appearance and new weapon turrets are installed on her with new equipments. The bridge of the ship has been heavily fortified and have 8 heavy laser turrets on top of it. Once she reached the dock her engines stop, some of her panels folded away revealing the cargo bay doors. The doors open as the ramp came down in front of the waiting shipgirls.

Constitution appeared on the railing of United State and jumped off using her rockets to slow herself as she landed in front of the shipgirls. A number of eyebots came with her which are all modified to be floating cameras. They have hacked into the local news stations and the other news networks video feed covering the event.

"Enterprise, Hornet, Pennsylvania, Little Rock, Salem, O'Bannon, Maury, Edsall, England, Boriemade, Tambor, Tautog and Trout," Constitution greeted the younger shipgirls.

"Wow," Boriemade and England said eyes wide.

"Constitution you made a big entrance," Enterprise said.

"The eyebots are broadcasting this on the news networks. So I gave them an opening," Constitution explains.

"Really?" Edsall ask as she waves at the eyebots.

"Why are you here?" Enterprise ask.

"To drop off some cargo for Hawaii to use," Constitution said as she points to the Forklift Protectrons and Tows bringing down shipping containers off United State.

"You're giving us supplies?" Little Rock ask.

"Hawaii needs these supplies I'm giving you, raw resources to be used to fight the abyssal shipgirls and to feed the people on the islands. And weapons and working models of some of the technologies from my world that have been modified using the technologies of this world to make them better," Constitution said.

"Why are you picking up trash?" Boriemade ask out loud suddenly.

"Boriemade!" Hornet said at the little escort.

"What?" Boriemade ask wondering why everyone is looking at her.

"The reason is simple. The humans of this world are as wasteful as the ones in my world before the war. The garbage patch and the garbage on the seafloor has given me and my crew all the resources that we need to upgrade United State. Not to mention all of my robot crew, replacing all of their old vacuum tubes and other things with microchips, salvaged from all the trash that have been dumped into the ocean. Sunken cargo ships with containers full of old electronics and other things that people simply threw away. Making me and my crew much more powerful then we were when we shot up the Japanese shipgirls," Constitution said as she summons a laser gun. "There's a container full of weapons like this and with these energy weapons, the human navy personal will be able to fight the abyssal shipgirls."

"You're giving out blasters?" O'Bannon asked.

"You girls are fighting well but you can't beat the abyssal forces alone. By giving out weapons that can burn through armor of a dreadnought class battleship. I already showed that with what I did to Yamato," Constitution said.

"The Japan shipgirls are still mad about that," Pennsylvania said.

"So what? She and her sister Musashi are impressive in firepower but both are just floating hotels. They're suppose to be the pride of the Japan navy but both have never seen true battle. Even as ships during the war, being saved for a battle that never came. Then both were sunk," Constitution said.

"You really hate Japan," Maury said.

"The war would had come no matter what but the reason why it was so bad was because of Japan. In my world the resource starved Japan help China in creating their weapons in exchange for resources after they had cut ties with my America. I know that this world's Japan is different but from what I have seen and researched on the web, they're still the same at their core with the one from my world. I won't bother with Japan but neither will, I be helping them either," Constitution said.

"But you been hunting down abyssal shipgirls," Trout said.

"Just because I'm doing something that's helping the Japanese doesn't mean I'm doing it for them. I'm more worried about you girls then them. And if you're willing to share the supplies, I gave you with them the next time they come asking for a hand out, so be it. What you all do with what, I give you is up to you," Constitution said.

"What happen to you?" Enterprise ask.

"You really think you can understand me?" Constitution asked back.

"If you talk about it we could," Enterprise said.

"Don't even try to say you even understand me. The only one who has even the smallest chance of understanding me is HMS Victory but even then she can't truly understand me. She is the only ship of the line left but that's nothing compared to me. She is the oldest ship in any navy in this world but she is far from one of the first to be built. I am in my world the only one left who even remembers the early years of the United States. Do you even realize what that even means? I was built along with my sisters to stand as a symbol for this country when we were still building to become something on the world stage. This world's United States is very different from the Commonwealth of my world. But we're still Americans and while I won't be joining this world's America anytime soon, I will protect it and aid it. But I'm going to be doing it my way and on my terms," Constitution said.

A cannon shot rang out as a iron cast cannon ball stuck the back of Constitution's head. Everyone was shock from the shipgirls to the ones watching from their tvs. The cannon ball had bounced off Constitution's head like her nickname 'Ironside' doing nothing more then pissed her off. She turned to where the cannon ball came from and froze seeing who had shot her.

Behind her coming off from a small row boat that was pulled to the island by USS South Carolina the lead ship of her class of dreadnought battleships which many younger battleship shipgirls see as their mother. She looks the part being in her 30's. She's pushing the wheelchair for an old woman dressed in 1700's uniform of the Continental Navy during the war of independents. Constitution grit her teeth together seeing the only shipwoman who has more then earned the right to talk to her in anyway she wants.

USS Philadelphia the only remaining mostly intact gunboat of the Continental Navy. She was part of a fleet under the command of General Benedict Arnold that fought the 11 October 1776 Battle of Valcour Island against a larger Royal Navy fleet on Lake Champlain. Although many of the American boats in the battle were damaged in the battle, Philadelphia was one of the few actually sunk that day. On the days following the main battle, most of the other boats in the American fleet were sunk, burned, or captured. She is one of a few such vessels used during the American Revolutionary War to be raised, she is the most preserved and intact one. She looks her age being older looking then Constitution does and needs a wheelchair thanks to the condition of her hull.

They're not alone as there are 3 other older women with them all of them look to be in their 40's. Constitution eyes narrowed as she spots her daughter USS Michigan. She was the United States Navy's first iron-hulled steam powdered hybrid sail warship and served during the American Civil War. She was renamed USS Wolverine in 1905. The other two women are H. L. Hunley who is dress in an 1800's woman's bathing suit with leather jackets over them. and wearing a Confederate hat and Intelligent Whale who is dress in the same style bathing suit but has a Union hat on. Both of them are the last remaining explains of early submarines who were hand crank powdered. There is Bayou St. John's submarine but she hasn't responded to anything, as no one even remembers her real name anymore.

"Been listening to you rumbling on and on child and you needed a good wrack to your head," USS Philadelphia said once she was wheeled in front of Constitution.

"You summon her," Constitution said to South Carolina.

"I knew after your little talk with your sisters that you grandmother wouldn't listen to any of us so I simply got great grandmother to help," South Carolina said.

"And why did you bring Michigan?" Constitution ask.

"It's USS Wolverine now mom," Wolverine said.

"You'll be always Michigan to me daughter," Constitution said.

"I decided a family reunion be nice," South Carolina said.

"And why did you summon your aunts?" Constitution ask looking at H. L. Hunley and Intelligent Whale.

"The submarines have always been a handful so I decided that while, I was summoning mom and great-grandmother I would summon my aunts to take care of their kids," South Carolina explains.

"What?" the Tambor-class submarine sisters shouted at once.

"Mom told me to summon them," South Carolina said.

"What?" the sisters ask looking at Wolverine.

"I didn't like how you submarine girls dress in those revealing swimsuit," Wolverine said.

"Yes very revealing," Hunley said looking at her kids who are wearing swimsuits that showed off more skin then she likes.

"Do all submarines dress like them or just our kids?" Intelligent Whale ask.

"All of them dress like that," O'Bannon answers.

"Well fashion has changed," Tambor said as her younger sisters hid behind her from the glares of their mothers.

"While, I understand that fashion and values have changed since our time, but there is another thing about you girls parading around in your swimsuits," Hunley said.

"Start wearing jackets while you're out in public," Intelligent Whale snaps at the sisters.

"Yes mom," the sisters said.

"And that goes for you girls watching as well," Hunley snaps at one of the eyebot cameras.

"That's one thing, I can agree on," Constitution said she turns to her grand-daughter South Carolina. "You better not let your daughters dress like the Japan shipgirl whores."

"Yes daughter, Iowa is an adult so she can dress as she wants but you better not let that slide with the younger girls," Wolverine said backing up her mother.

"I do my best," South Carolina said.

Another cannon shot rang out as Philadelphia shot her single cannon at her daughter's head again.

"MOM!" Constitution shouted rubbing her head.

"You have the nickname ironside for a reason girl. It's not like my cannon can really hurt you," Philadelphia said.

"So mom what do you want to talk about?" Constitution ask.

"You might be from another world but you are still my daughter. And you go off talking about doing things your own way. You can't do this on your own, you have your family to help you," Philadelphia said.

"I know that mom," Constitution said.

"Then why are you keeping us at arms length then girl?" Philadelphia ask.

"The world I came from changed me in ways you can't understand. It's a world where people who tried to live peacefully and hold onto their morels and values are dead. I seen during the aftermath of the war of people turning on each other for anything that could keep them alive just a day longer. So many people who had power and wealth choose to end it rather then living in a world where all that didn't matter anymore. People who like in this world distrusted the government and want it to be brought down got their wish but found the world without a government to keep things together wasn't one that they could live in. Those people who wished for a world of anarchy and chaos without any government to control things killed themselves off in droves so that they wouldn't have to live in the world they wished for. The world went beyond the tipping point. The cities fell apart, as the few soldiers left who tried to keep things together either died or abandon their post. There was nothing to aspire to other than, survival. Those who could left the cities to a slow, creeping death. Those with muscle and ruthlessness, who gotten the supplies either by looting or killing the person who had them, I seen people killing parents in front of their children for their food and water leaving the children to survive on their own. Caches of weapons and the will to use them. People who were either in the army or police, people that the citizenry slept peacefully in their beds because of rough men and women as them did violence on their behalf. After the bombs fell, because of those same men and women, no one slept at night. Rape, murder, wide spread looting became the law of the land. The raiders who formed out of the aftermath of the war were often the only ones who maintained any sense of order and safety for many. Then the black rains fell after a week or so after the initial bombing that lasted for 4 days. The rains killed thousands of species that had survived up to that point, leaving the rest to live in the now barren wastelands that became my world," Constitution explains.

"And it made you what you are now," Philadelphia said.

"No that was only the beginning of the horror. The radiation, military experiments and man made virus FEV released by the war mutated plants, animals and humans. It created monsters that make the abyssal shipgirls look like a normal human raider gang. Some people turn into ghouls who look like zombies, some of them retained their minds while others became nothing more then feral creatures that attack anything that isn't a ghoul. Super Mutants who use to be normal humans, transformed into giant green skin brutes who are fond of eating humans. Both of which are all but immortal as none of them have died of old age. Like in the movies the radiation made bugs, lizards and rats grow into giants, flies the size of a cat, rats the size of a dog, and ants the size of a truck. Bears and wolves who are nearly furless and are much more stronger then they are in this world. Even the brahmin who are the mutated descendants of pre-war cattle now have two heads and giant udders. Then there's the ocean that have spawned true sea monsters, mutated crabs, frogs, turtles and salamanders," Constitution said.

"Giant turtles and frogs? What's so scary about that?" Hornet ask.

"Captain Ironside have a Mirelurk King frog type be brought here," Constitution said to an eyebot who is relaying the message to Captain Ironside.

From the cargo hold a cart was wheeled out by a sentry bot as a team of 6 assaultrons with their left arms replaced with laser guns. On the cart is a heavy barred cage that held a mirelurk king inside of it. The sight of the monster caused the younger shipgirls to hide behind the older ones. The sentry bot brought the cage right in front of Constitution.

"Hatched from one of the many eggs stored in me as food. They're powerful and able to take heavy gun fire that would kill a human in seconds. The mirelurks make travel by water for only those who are brave or foolish enough. There are other creatures like them in the sea but no one has return to tell the tale. Now open the cage," Constitution said shocking the shipgirls and the people watching at home.

"Constitution?" Enterprise ask.

"I can't tell you how much my world has changed me. So I'm simply going to show you," Constitution said.

The robots open the cage door letting the mirelurk out which sprang out of the cage right for Constitution. She grabbed onto the mirelurk's arms and showed how strong a shipgirl is compared to a normal human, by easily overpowering the mirelurk and lifted the mirelurk up before slamming it onto the ground. At first the younger shipgirls cheered before they saw Constitution grabbing one arm and breaking it, followed by the other. The mirelurk screamed in pain as it tried to crawl away, Constitution grabbed its leg twisting it breaking it followed by the other. Leaving the mirelurk helpless on the ground. Constitution coldly looked down at it before kicking the mirelurk onto it's back. Constitution keeled down and dug her fingers into it's eyes and pulling the eyeballs out. She got back up as she held the eyeballs in her hands and turned to her family, who are all staring at her.

"As you can see. I'm able to do something like this without feeling anything. I can't feel as you all can do. At this point losing people close to me is like losing my gun. My world is one where you shoot first and ask later attitude due to the often justified belief that others will do the same or worse. Among the weather, landscape, mutants and other humans, the world I came from is not a nice place to live. The constantly hostile world often means miserable and short lives frequently ending badly by violence or diseases. It's only after 200 years that some form of a civilization began to form and built again. I saw the same spark in the people as the ruin city of Boston thanks to the Institute army of synths or androids and The Mechanist army of automatrons cleared them of the deadly beasts and raiders. Victor the sole survivor gave the people of the Commonwealth the spark to rebuild. The same thing I saw when in the eyes of the Americans when their country became a new nation. But even with that, I'm too use in seeing the worse that people can do to each other on a daily basis and the will to do the same. I keep you all at arms length to spare you all to see me as this," Constitution said before slamming her foot on the mirelurk's head crushing it open making the younger shipgirls to scream out seeing its brains leaking out.

Philadelphia fired another cannon ball at Constitution's head, hitting her on her forehead.

"You foolish girl. I don't care what happen to you. You are still the hard headed and snippy girl that you were when you were first built. You are still a American at heart who still values what our country was built on. How you do things are ruthless but that has happen before. Look at H. L. Hunley and Intelligent Whale they were bitter foes but are now working together. It will take time but as long as you're willing we can meet each other halfway," Philadelphia said offering out her hand.

"I can't promise you anything mom," Constitution said taking her mother's hand in hers.

"At least you can say you tried," Philadelphia said.

"There is also another thing you should know," Constitution said as she turns to the bay doors. "Come out girls."

From the cargo bay the ex-abyssal shipgirls revealed themselves, surprising everyone.

"After I took them as my prisoners and cut off their rigs, it turns out that the abyssal shipgirls are sunken shipgirls who were transformed into an abyssal," Constitution explains.

"By what?" Philadelphia ask.

"They can't remember after I cut their rigs off," Constitution said. "So now they're part of my crew."

"You trust them?" Philadelphia ask.

"They're not lying as they pasted all the lie detectors I have. But even so I put bomb collars on all of them just to be safe," Constitution said.

"Good enough for me," Philadelphia said.

"Come mom we can talk more on board Untied State," Constitution said as she picks up the dead mirelurk. "We can have frog legs."

"What?" Enterprise ask turning green along with the younger shipgirls.

"You are all picky," Wolverine said staring at the younger girls.

"They're use to a better quality of food then the old maggot filled biscuits and slimy water," South Carolina said.

"Don't worry it be cooked," Constitution said to the young ship girls, "Now one of you girls wheel your grandmother on board."

"What about one of you two," Philadelphia said pointing to an empty space.

"Mom there's no one there," Constitution said.

"No there are two shipgirls standing right there," Philadelphia said pointing to the empty spot. Causing the younger shipgirls to look at each other worried.

"Mom who are the shipgirls?" Constitution ask. With what Victor the sole survivor had run into and what the tales of the lone wander that reached her ears, she wouldn't be that surprise that her mom can see ghosts.

"Oklahoma and Utah," Philadelphia said causing Enterprise eyes to widen.

"Anything else?" Constitution ask.

"There is that one girl standing on that floating platform I saw as we were coming over," Philadelphia said pointing to the Arizona memorial site.

"But we haven't summon them yet," Enterprise said.

"What do you mean? Why shouldn't I be able to see you?" Philadelphia ask talking to empty air.

"Seeing that mom is very old and is a wreck kept in a museum and her hull isn't fully restored. She might be between being sunken and being like the rest of us," Constitution said.

"Mom? You think she can see ghosts?" Wolverine ask.

"With what I have seen and heard about. This isn't a big surprise," Constitution said.

"They're not ghosts," Philadelphia said as she grabs with both hands at something that only she could see and started pulling.

The air ripples as two shipgirls were pulled out of the ripples. Enterprise eyes widen seeing Oklahoma and Utah being brought to life as shipgirls. Both of them were stun like everyone else watching.

"We're alive," Utah said as she felt her new body.

"We are," Oklahoma said as she and Utah were hugged by a joyful Enterprise.

"What do you know mom is able to bring ship spirits to life as shipgirls," Constitution said.

"Grandma bring Arizona to life," England shouted out.

"What is it with you girls? They were just standing there?" Philadelphia said still not fully understanding what just happen.

"Wolverine explain it to your grandmother what just happen but don't let her bring Arizona back just yet," Constitution said as she began talking to an eyebot.

"Why not?" Enterprise shouted out as she missed all of her fallen friends.

"You haven't summon USS Missouri yet have you?" Constitution asked.

"No," Enterprise said.

"I'm going to have my robot crew remodel her and armed her like United State," Constitution said.

"Why?" Enterprise asked.

"If I'm guessing right that the rig of a shipgirl reflects what she's armed with at the time of her summoning. If she's armed with laser turrets, when she's summon as a shipgirl her cannons will be replaced with lasers," Constitution said.

"She'll be armed with lasers?" O'Bannon asked. "I want a laser."

"Never mind that," Enterprise said waving O'Bannon off. "Then why you want to wait to summon Arizona?"

"Because if, I'm right. After the experiment if it works. I'm going to raise her broken hull up and have my robot crew completely rebuild her from the bottom up. She's not going to be the Arizona you remember when I'm done with her," Constitution answers as she stares at Arizona's resting site.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - An isolation tank, usually called a sensory deprivation tank (also known as float tank, flotation tank, or sensory attenuation tank) is a lightless, soundproof tank filled with salt water at skin temperature, in which individuals float.

!


	8. Chapter 8

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Fallout or Kantai Collection or any other works that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Inside the navel of Pearl Harbor base admiral Champ was talking with vice admiral Hops who was put in charge of the navel base of Hawaii by internet connection. It's been 2 weeks since United State mark 2 had docked into the harbor and made itself home. Constitution has open up more and given more information about the world that she came from and what steps the US government in that world took to survival. Their world would either be destroyed in war or die because the lack of resources. The vaults that were suppose to protect a small number of people instead was used to research new, more advanced technologies that would benefit mankind in the midst of post-nuclear environment.

The company that designed and constructed the advanced technologies used in the vaults was Vault-Tec. It was a major military contractor before the Great War, and as such, developed highly experimental, advanced and secret technologies. In time, Vault-Tec became so thoroughly integrated with top-secret military research done by the Pentagon that it had practically become a department of the U.S. government. The company still remained in private hands, but because of its strong connection to the American government, the principal personnel of Vault-Tec - its executives, top scientists, engineers, and so on - had to be aware of the true purpose of the vaults and Project Safehouse.

Vault-Tec's most notable product was the vaults. Officially, the vaults were part of "Project Safehouse", designed to protect the American population from nuclear holocaust. In actuality, they had a more sinister purpose, a project known as the "Societal Preservation Program". The vaults could not possibly have saved the citizens of the United States from the ravages of a nuclear war or a viral pandemic. With a population of almost 400 million by 2077, the U.S. would have needed over 400,000 Vaults to protect every man, woman and child. Vault-Tec was commissioned by the American government to build only 122 such vaults. The true reason for the construction of the vaults was to allow the government to secretly study pre-selected segments of the American population, observe how they would react to the stresses of isolation, and how successfully they would re-colonize the devastated Earth and stars after the vault opened.

In addition, most vaults were designed to conduct often immoral experiments on live human test subjects. The purposes and experiments carried out in each vault varied. They included: the use of the FEV on an unwitting test population Vault 87, the development of super soldiers Vault 92, the creation of an entire population of human clones Vault 108, Vault 101 was subject to a "never to be opened" policy: the inhabitants were never going to be allowed to leave, the frequent use of psychoactive drugs Vault 106, the extended use of a virtual reality simulator on a population Vault 112, to observe the effects of long-term cryogenic suspended animation on unsuspecting test subjects Vault 111, and so on.

This project was the work of the Enclave, a secret shadow organization of federal officials and corporate executives that used the Vault-Tec company to set up this sinister experiment. The Enclave considered themselves prime candidates for recolonizing the world after a nuclear holocaust and to this end commissioned the construction of their own shelters, isolated from the vault network. The results of the vault experiments were intended to help prepare the Enclave for either re-colonizing Earth or colonizing another planet if Earth turned out to be uninhabitable.

The experiments were monitored by Vault-Tec researchers in separate facilities. Sometimes select vault inhabitants (frequently the overseer were aware of the nature of the experiment and also gathered data. The experiment may be considered a success in terms of the data collected: data that was much more important to the Vault-Tec and Enclave scientists than a few-hundred thousand lives. Perhaps they felt that the trade-off was mutual, as most of the vault dwellers would have died anyway if not for the vaults.

Although the vaults were supposedly designed with longevity in mind, many vaults had insufficient resources and are in dire need of repair. It is uncertain whether or not the Vault-Tec vaults were actually supposed to malfunction as many did, or whether they were deliberately ill-constructed. It seems that the company may have focused its resources primarily on the experimental vaults, leaving the control vaults with inferior materials and little chance of survival.

From what Constitution last heard from what information Victor the sole survivor had gathered before she ended up in this world. Mr. House who came from the Pre-war days having gain a way to cheat death like many had in the Fallout world, has been gathering all the data that Vault-Tec had gathered from the vaults. The Institute has also been gathering data with the help of the Vault-Tec representative, more commonly known as Vault-Tec rep, who was a door-to-door salesman in the pre-war days and the only ghoul found who use to work for Vault-Tec. Which after he used his ID card that he still had with him at Vault-Tec Regional HQ still working mainframe that's connected to all the other mainframes across the country. As the only surviving employee automatically made him the new CEO of Vault-Tec, which gave him and the Institute all the high level secrets and vault experiments data.

"Constitution is disgusted in what was done but she said that it's no different from us letting both Nazis and Japanese scientists walk free in exchange for the data they collected in their crimes against humanity. And with how bleak the world is and using the data to rebuild and set their sights to the stars. They didn't had time to play nice, even if it was for the benefit for a small group of the elite of that world," Hops said to Champ.

"The press and the web is blazing it all over and coming up with their own ideas. While others are fanning over the robots and energy weapons," Champ said.

"Constitution did say that this world can just learn from what went wrong in her world. And that unlike in her world we won't be as lucky in a nuclear war," Hops said.

"Speaking of which how is she doing?" Champ ask.

"She's been keeping busy organizing things for the rebuilding of Arizona, after her idea in what would happen if a ship was outfitted with energy weapons before being summon was proven to be true," Hops said.

"How is USS Missouri doing?" Champ ask.

"Oh she's like showing off her new laser cannons and her new strength thanks to the fusion generators powering her and all the upgrades and new armor plating she was given. About 50 percent of her body was rebuilt, getting rid of all the parts worn or rusted, making her as a shipgirl... a... really big woman," Hops said as she shares the other shipgirls envy in seeing the now over 7 foot tall amazon that USS Missouri has become after USS Philadelphia brought her to life. A really well built amazon, who while doesn't wear a revealing outfit like Iowa, couldn't hide how well built she is compared to all the other shipgirls. It's like being around April the former Seaport Princess and May the former Harbour Water Demon, both of whom wore the jumpsuits that are very tight on their bodies which both are over 7 feet tall. And that Hops herself is a short and petite woman didn't help matters when she had to deal with those three shipgirls. (1)

"Once USS Arizona is summon, USS Philadelphia is to be brought back to the mainland. With her being able to just bring any shipgirl to life without offerings, we can bring more shipgirls to the fight," Champ said.

"Everyone is just trying to figure out how that works," Hops said as she thinks about the ancient navy ship before frowning. "The sooner she's gone the better. She has all but taking over the base."

"Haven't you asked any of the shipgirls for help?" Champ ask.

"She's their grandmother, they can't do much to her. She reminds me of my grandmother before she died and she treats me as her grandchild as well. And there's the fact that even if she is old and needs a wheelchair to get around she is still a super strong shipwoman, she can rip a door off it's hinges... and has. The good thing about her being around is that all the shipgirls are being on their best behavior. As she goes and used her cannon to slap them into shape," Hops said as she seen Enterprise who is the very idea of a lady of war, shriek like a little girl after Philadelphia fired a cannon ball at her butt. Which from what she has heard Victory has also taken up firing a cannon ball at the younger shipgirls to get her point across like how some older people hit younger people on the back of the head.

"Well just do what you can to keep her busy," Champ said wondering what it be like once he has to deal with the old battleship.

"Oh she's busy dealing with Washington and her team who just arrived with the cargo ships for Japan. And she's already in grandmother mode with all of them and all of them see her as their grandmother," Hops said.

"All the shipgirls on the east coast also see her as their grandmother, great or great-great depending on the shipgirl, USS South Carolina being their mother, USS Wolverine their great-grandmother, Constitution their great-great-grandmother. Everyone going to have to be very careful in how they deal with the elderly shipwomen seeing how all the younger ones see them as their parents," Champ said.

"Well there are also the submarines who see both H. L. Hunley and Intelligent Whale as their mothers. Both of them are making any submarine who stops at Hawaii to cover themselves up when they're not in the water," Hops said thinking about the Tambor-class submarine sisters, Tambor, Tautog and Trout who are now taken to wearing large navy issue rain jackets when they're not on patrol.

"How are Oklahoma and Utah? They're up to speed in how things are done?" Champ ask.

"Yes they are and like the others are now armed with either laser or plasma guns after being upgraded by the robots. They are keeping some of their old guns for back ups. Washington and her team are staying here to be upgraded like the others," Hops said.

"How long will it take?" Champ ask.

"A few days to replace some of their guns and give them fusion engines to power them," Hops said.

"Refitting shipgirls usually take a couple of weeks to months not days," Champ said.

"The robots work fast," Hops said. "Of course they can't refit the shipgirls like Missouri much to the displeasure of the destroyers and escorts."

"And how are the people both navel and civilian reacting to the robots?" Champ ask.

"Depends on who you ask. The utility and constitution protectrons are repairing and completing building projects that have fallen on the wayside since the start of the war. There are medical robots working at some of the hospitals and the base. There are also the guard and police ones who help in maintaining law and order," Hops said.

"Constitution is sharing the technology from her world?" Champ ask.

"She is giving out the technology from her world but she is sending us a bill for them," Hops said.

"She's what?" Champ asked.

"Turns out she planned ahead and got a business license as 'Commonwealths Waste Disposal and Manufacturing'. She did it while she was still collecting garbage in the garbage patch, which is why no one caught it," Hops explains. (2)

"She's running a company?" Champ asked.

"Yes, one that is a privet non public company with her being the only one being human or close enough, all the rest are robots. So there's no one else to talk to but her or one of her smarter robots. They're giving us weapons and other hardware but are going to bill us for them like with England during WW2, where we gave them what they needed and then billed them after the war," Hops said.

"And the waste collecting?" Champ ask wondering what's that about.

"Her robots have been collecting trash from all the different islands, they even completely cleaned up Kamilo Point of the big island. They collected all the trash from all the different garbage companies first then began collecting all the trash they could find. The waters around the base is very clean now thanks to the robots collecting all the trash. They're recycling all of it using those recycling machines on the ship. All the materials and resources that was used to upgrade Mighty Mo came from all the garbage that they been collecting. In her own words 'garbage is power' you only have to know how to use what others throw away," Hops said.

"Garbage is power?" Champ ask.

"Wasteland world and the rebuilding comes from recycling all the trash. So they're very good at getting all the resources they can from every single piece of trash. Even food waste is being recycled into bio-fuel or plant food," Hops said.

"What is she doing now?" Champ ask.

"Well she started a scrap drive like during WW2 getting the kids to go around collecting trash. Which they get points that they can use to buy things from the company store. Many are saving up their points to buy their own robot, which many girls want to get their own giddyup buttercup after seeing the younger shipgirls riding around on theirs. With the points being given on what kind of trash and how much been collected, the old electronic devices being the highest in points. Which is why a adult needs to be with a child after one kid tried to trade in all the electronic devices in her home. And after some girls got them painted to be like the ponies in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, there have been people going around collecting garbage, even on the base there have been personal who been collecting trash to get points and fighting over it. The junkyards and landfills have been all but emptied of trash. On the plus side the city and the base has never been cleaner," Hops said. (3)

"What do you know about United State mark 2?" Champ ask.

"Only what she lets us learn about her. Been on her and she's has more security then any place that I have ever seen. There are laser turrets and cameras everywhere, with no blind spots anywhere, even the restrooms have turrets in them if the alarm is sounded. She is crewed entirely by robots who all be able to cut down anyone who tries to take her. I wouldn't be surprise that there be hallways with laser grids in them. Anyone who goes on board is always watched closely by her," Hops said.

"What about the shipgirls?" Champ ask.

"They have free reign of the ship but for some secured areas. The only one I think be able to move around freely would be Philadelphia and only because all she has to do is tell United State to let her into where ever she wants to go," Hops said.

"And seeing how the crew are all robots they can't be fooled as the humans?" Champ ask.

"No one has been able to sneak into the ship thanks to them. They all have scanners with heat, x-rays and so on. Anything that comes on board they scan and are always watching. Captain Ironside commands all the robots keeping a tight ship then any I have ever seen and First Mate is more then willing to open fire on anyone who it sees that doesn't belong on the ship. Anyone who comes on board who isn't a shipgirl is given a ID tag that they must wear at all times and their face is scanned when they get their tags so all the robots, cameras and turrets on board know not to open fire on them. They put out warning signs that say the robots and auto turrets will blast anyone who doesn't have an ID on them," Hops said.

"They blast anyone without an ID?" Champ ask.

"And without their face being scanned. The shipgirls are already scanned so they're allowed on whenever. There's also the kids that the younger shipgirls are friends with who can go on board too. The robots and turrets don't fire on them, they just grab the kids and take them off the ship," Hops said before she realized that other people would also be hearing this. "And using kids to spy didn't worked out as the news crews tried and it didn't worked. Besides the only kids that are allowed to just come on board the ship are around the escort ships England and Boriemade ages or the ex-Abyssal shipgirls March and July's ages. Basically the ones who can ride on those buttercup robot horses."

"So only really young children," Champ said.

"Yup and good luck in finding a kid who can keep their mouths shut or act. United State just offer free robot horses or robots for anyone who tattles they're being used as spies," Hops said.

"How is it with the ex-Abyssal shipgirls?" Champ ask.

"The younger ones are getting along but the older ones are... well both H. L. Hunley and Intelligent Whale are handling damage control seeing that both of them are from the Civil War and all," Hops said.

"Yes they would be able to handle it," Champ said.

"Right now Constitution is having Arizona being raised up from her resting place," Hops said bringing up the live video feed of the bay. Hundreds of flying eyebots, Mr. Handies and other flying robots using cable lines are lifting Arizona up from the seabed. While by the use of a large net and cables Sentries, Robobrains and other robots with some heavy duty construction vehicles are dragging the wreck onto shore.

"They can really rebuild her with what's left of her?" Champ ask.

"No. They're going to be completely rebuild her slowly so that it won't be a new ship. After they clean her up they're going to cutting off pieces of her till she's a skeleton then rebuild her from there using parts that have been recycled from her old hull," Hops said.

"There's also the Japanese shipgirls to escort the cargo ships," Champ said.

"And who are the shipgirls?" Hops ask knowing that with what happen it wouldn't be a good meeting.

!

At the bay -

"Mom the Japanese shipgirls who are here to escort the cargo ships, want to see you," USS Wolverine said entering the cargo hold where Constitution is reading reports while stuffing her face with food. Which allows her to create oil which her robot crew takes out of her in barrels.

"Michigan those Japanese girls do not concerns me in the slightest," Constitution said.

"It's Wolverine now mom," said shipwoman pointed out to her mom. She eyed the food that her mother is eating the green paste salient green, made from plant matter. Which she has been supplying to the base. It gets some getting use to like goat's milk, the younger shipgirls didn't want to try it till Philadelphia told them to eat it. She also remembers the screams they gave out when Constitution gave them the choice of eating that or the mirelurk she was preparing. gutting the giant crab like creature right in front of them.

"Well who are the shipgirls?" Constitution ask.

"The destroyers are the Asashio-class sisters, Asashio, Ooshio, Michishio, Arashio, Yamagumo, Asagumo, Arare, and Kasumi. Along with Shimakaze who tagged along with them. With light cruiser Tenryuu leading them. The Agano-class sisters, Agano, Noshiro, Yahagi, and Sakawa. The heavies Tone-class sisters Tone and Chikuma. The Battleships the Ise-class sisters Ise and Hyuuga. The light aircraft sisters Shouhou and Zuihou. And the submarine type AM-Class twins, Hitomi and Iyo. And the auxiliary oiler and seaplane tender Kamoi," Wolverine said.

"So our wayward daughter is coming for a visit," Constitution said.

"She's a Japanese ship," Wolverine said.

"She's American born, she just living in another country," Constitution said.

"There is also another ship with them, Musashi," Wolverine said.

"And why is she with them? For that matter why so many ships?" Constitution ask.

"The cargo ships Washington's team escorted do number 10 in all and then there's what we're giving them from the supplies you gave us. The Japanese government doesn't want any of the supplies to be sunk, even if thanks to you Abyssal ships sightings around here have dropped," Wolverine said.

"Well I did gave you those supplies and if you want to hand them out to them, it's no longer in my hands," Constitution said before eyeing her daughter. "The floating hotel is here to face me?"

"Yes," Wolverine said.

!

Outside on the docks -

The Japanese shipgirls have gathered in front of United State mark 2 waiting for Constitution to come out, unable to get past the guard robots or turrets. Ever since Constitution humiliated them during the summoning that brought her to this world and all but sunk Yamato, her sister Musashi has been on the warpath. All the Japanese shipgirls want revenge for what happen to the pride of the Japan navy. Then there was what happen with the live online board cast where Constitution called them sluts and whores because of how they dress. Which her sisters HMS President and HMS Chesapeake as well as HMS Victory, in the faces of Ooyodo and Katori agreed with her.

Both Ooyodo and Katori later learned from HMS Hood that Victory has taken up firing her cannon at any shipgirl who wears something revealing while on duty. Not to mention how she's enforced all of them to wear swimsuits instead of normal underwear while on duty. Which the other shipgirls from other countries learned to do fast, as Bismarck learned after being shot in the back of the head by Victory. And for the younger shipgirls, Victory just pull them by their ears and drag them into a room to make them put on a swimsuit. Like what she did to Z1 Leberecht Maass and Z3 Max Schultz so that it won't be underwear that flash thanks to their short dresses they wear. And no shipgirl could really do anything as Victory had already been treating all of them like her grandchildren. The older shipgirls could stand up to her for the most part till she gives them the 'not mad at you just disappointed look' or hitting them in the back of the head with a cannon ball and the younger shipgirls are no problem for Victory to handle.

Which made the Japanese shipgirls glad that they don't have to deal with any old sailgirls back home. Which also meant that they don't have to listen to any of the older shipgirls as they're not part of their family. Which was all well and good but for one member of the escort members.

"Wearing a dress like that that shows off your underwear! No granddaughter of mine is going to dress like that," USS Philadelphia growls as she sat on a modified Mr. Handy that's been made into a hovering chair for her.

"Wait! I'm Japanese!" Kamoi shouted out.

"No you're not!" Philadelphia said as she moves her chair robot closer to the younger shipgirl. "You were made in New York, who only was sold to Japan and lived there for most of your life. But you are still my granddaughter and you're not going to dressing like the rest of these shameless sluts while you're here."

"We're not sluts!" Tenryuu growled only to back down as Philadelphia gave her the driest look ever used on her.

"One of the young girls is dress in a manner that I expect in a whore house," Philadelphia said pointing to Shimakaze who began blushing. "How you like to dress while off duty is one thing. But I expected something more then you Japanese sluts dressing like this while on duty. The only ones of you who are justified in dressing like that are the ones who spend most of their time underwater. The rest of you are all just asking for men to stare at you."

"What's wrong in showing off?" Musashi ask crossing her arms underneath her large breasts only covered by wrappings.

"That you're a attention whore because you and your sister are nothing but floating hotels," USS Missouri said walking up to the group.

Musashi and the other shipgirls were taken aback by Missouri's new look after her remodel. Musashi is the biggest shipgirl all over as she stands a bit taller then her sister but she has to look up to look at the American's face, if she could look away from those melons she calls breasts. She's wearing a form fitting navy's captain uniform that while it covers her body, doesn't hide her busty figure underneath. Or the powerful body she has as she's powerfully built compared to the other shipgirls the Japanese shipgirls have seen. All shipgirls are much stronger then any normal human but Missouri actually has the body that goes with super strength. Musashi likes to think of herself as the biggest and sexiest shipgirl in the world but comparing herself to Missouri who is a walking amazon, made her very self aware of her own limitations.

"So this is what happens when you get refitted and upgraded before you're summon?" Hyuuga asked as she and the others had heard of what happen to Missouri.

"If you girls think I'm impressive wait till you see what Arizona will look like once she's been rebuilt," Missouri said pointing to the work site where said ship is being rebuilt.

"And she already knows not to shamelessly display herself out like you girls. Which reminds me," Philadelphia said as she looks at Shimakaze. "Missouri grab that tramp, she's going to be dress in something other then whore house clothes."

"Yes grandma," Missouri said as she grabs Shimakaze and held her under armed.

"Hey!" Shimakaze shouted struggling to free herself but couldn't even budge Missouri's arm.

"If the older girls want to dress like sluts who are desperate for attention, ok they're old enough to do what they want. But there is no way I'm going to let a girl like you to run around here dress like that," Philadelphia said as she hovers away still holding Kamoi by her ear.

"Hey come on, let go!" Kamoi shouted as she was ignored by her grandmother.

"Nope while you two are here you're not going to be dressing like this," Missouri said still holding Shimakaze who still is trying to break free. She followed Philadelphia onto United State mark 2 past the guard robots.

A eyebot can flying up to the Japanese shipgirls and stopping in front of them.

"What do you girls want?" Constitution's voice ask through the eyebot.

"I'm calling you out! You must answer for what you did to us!" Musashi shouted out.

"The cargo ships already have plenty of supplies that I have given to Hawaii for their use. But they're generous enough to share some of it with your country. One thing hasn't changed much even in this world, is that Americans give out the most when people come a calling for help. Even when it comes to helping people who think nothing else matters outside of their small island nation, till they finally have to face the truth," Constitution said.

"We're nothing like the Japan in your world," Musashi said.

"I beg to differ. You are all still the self center country as the one from my world. The only reason why you have open up is that your entire country is on their hands and knees begging for help, after it was shoved into their faces that their island country can't support themselves without imports from other countries. Cut off from the sea your country is starving, and the mainland countries have cut you all off, with only America the only main source of supplies for your country. Seeing how the other Asia countries have their own problems and won't risk their ships to help a country who refuse to even say sorry for all their past war crimes. Which is why you all are here now to escort the handouts that America has given you. For myself I refuse to ever help you, till you are actually worth helping," Constitution said.

"If you're done insulting us, I'm still here for a one on one duel with you. So come out you Commonwealth freak so I can make you look like your country a nuclear waste land!" Musashi growled.

The eyebot is joined by others as they all spread out. From the top of Untied State Mark 2 Constitution came flying down and stop in midair. She looks coldly at Musashi who stared back at her. She waves for the other shipgirls with her to get away from her, which they did. Leaving both Constitution and Musashi room for their duel. Musashi summons the massive kanabo she was summon with for close range battles. She never used it before in a real fight but she knows that she's stronger and tougher then Constitution.

"So you want to do it like that," Constitution said as she hovers down to the ground. "Good to know that you know there be no way you would be able to win any other way."

"Shut up and draw your weapon!" Musashi shouted.

Constitution pulls out a proton axe out from her arsenal. She activates the futuristic war axe forming the glowing blue blade of electrical energy to create the axe head. She enjoys the shock look on Musashi's face seeing the energy weapon she's facing against. Constitution using her rockets launch herself forward at Musashi who blocks the axe strike with her kanabo. Using her superior strength Musashi shoves Constitution away who jumps out of her weapon's range. Musashi glance at her kanabo and was shock to see a deep cut that lightsaber like axe did, also cutting it in half in one swing.

"Enough with this," Musashi said as she tosses her kanabo away and brought up her fist. "I'm going to rip your head off with my bare hands!"

"So you're going to use your brute strength against me, after you saw your club is no match for my advance axe. The honorable thing to do is for me to fight you fairly," Constitution said makes her axe disappear.

Constitution fires up her rockets and launch herself forward at Musashi who brought up her arms to guard her face. But Constitution flips herself so that her right foot is the one flying straight ahead. And Constitution's foot struck Musashi right between her legs, causing her eyes to bulge as she lets off a scream before falling over.

"I'm... a... girl...," Musashi moans in agony as she lays on the ground her hands covering her groin and completely incapacitated by the pain.

"Little known medical fact, in the right place and with enough force you can hurt a girl with a groin hit just as badly as a man. It's hitting the clitoris which like the penis is the most sensitive erogenous zone and generally the primary anatomical source of human female sexual pleasure. So a good hit there will take down a woman the same as with a man," Constitution explains as she takes out her anchor and wraps it around Musashi's neck. "And now here's something that, I notice that no one who can fly even in fiction never seems to do."

Constitution flies straight up into the air dragging Musashi by the chain around her neck. Musashi struggles to free herself while keeping the chain from it choking her or breaking her neck by holding onto the noose chain to keep it from tightening. Then Constitution seeing that she's high enough in the air released her anchor chain sending it and Musashi falling to the ground below. (4)

All the shipgirls and personal who have been watching the fight gasp in shock seeing Musashi falling to the ground leaving a dent in the ground where she hit. Musashi body is broken as no warship's armor was ever design to be able to take a fall to the ground. Followed by Constitution flying down and stop mid air before landing in front of the still form of Musashi.

"You and your sister are nothing more then floating hotels," Constitution said as pulls out a revolutionary sword made out of saturnite alloy. "And you were saying about taking my head. Might as well return the favor."

"Stop!" Tenryuu shouted as she runs at Constitution with her sword drawn.

"So you want to play too," Constitution said as she jumps into the air as Tenryuu swung her sword at her. Which Constitution's follows by her own swing with her sword aimed at Tenryuu's shoulder, which nearly took off said shipgirl's left arm. Leaving her screaming in pain on the ground as she clutch her bleeding arm with her one good one.

"GET HER!" Ooshio shouted out causing the rest of the Japanese shipgirls to rush forward at Constitution.

Constitution said nothing as she pulls out the cryolator, a copy of the one Victor found in Vault 111. Using the tech of this world the robots on board United State Mark 2 greatly improved on the originally design. While it can fire balls of ice crystals it also can fire a beam of ice, like the ice gun of Mr. Freeze in Batman. She fires at the running Japanese shipgirls encasing all of them in blocks of ice, then she looks down at the still crying Tenryuu and froze her as well. Seeing all the Japanese shipgirls taken care of Constitution walked back to United State.

"You have a freeze gun?" Missouri said who's been watching with Philadelphia, Kamoi and Shimakaze. Both of which have been stuff into jumpsuits.

"Yes, I do," Constitution said.

"Why didn't you gave me a freeze gun?" Missouri ask.

"The RND department didn't make the break through till after you were summon," Constitution explains.

"Constitution what about our friends?" Kamoi ask as she holds Shimakaze by her shoulder.

"They be ok after some time in the repair bay," Constitution said.

"You went too far!" Shimakaze growls out.

"What's your point? I don't fight fair. It's how I survived up till now and won't be changing that anytime soon," Constitution said.

"Don't be too prideful thinking you're better then anyone else," Philadelphia said.

"I know my limits," Constitution said walking past them heading back to the cargo bay.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - After her upgrades USS Missouri is now a very big shipgirl. But only because her upgrades were done before she was summon is the reason why she's much bigger. The others who were already summon and got their rigs upgraded don't get the new body like USS Missouri did.

2 - It's actually not as hard as you might think to get a business license depending on what you're planning on doing.

3 - The giddyup buttercups painted to look like the cast of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic also have electronic voices to sound like the ponies in the show. So it be a big hit with fans of the show.

4 - I really can't think of anytime this was used in fictions when two people are fighting and one of them can fly and the one who can fly just doesn't grab the other person and flies up then let go. Especially in videogames which would really be fun.

!


	9. Chapter 9

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Fallout or Kantai Collection or any other works that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Inside her privet office Constitution look over the medical reports she has gotten from the surgeon general of the US Health department. With her owning the patents on everything she brought over from her world through her company 'Commonwealths Waste Disposal and Manufacturing', she's making sure that what she has brought is being used and not be put away in storage or only be used by the government. Many of the technologies she has will change things, many of her tech is obsolete while others are beyond anything this world has. The holograms, cloning, cybernetic implants, robots, cryonics, and energy weapons are only found in fiction are already making waves in the stock markets. Word had come out that she's running a company and will be putting the tech of her world on the open market. Which comes with much pushing back from those that felt threaten by the new technology.

One is the medical field who is doing what they can to delay or outright stop her from releasing the medical tech she has. Once word got out of the medical robots and the auto-docs that she gave to the hospitals in Hawaii and how well they did, caused an uproar in the medical field. They want years of studies before they come out on the open market, and are blocking the drugs as well. It is true that all drugs do need years of test and study to make sure there isn't any side effects. But then again the pre-war drugs have been around in her world for years, being used before and after the war.

It's true that some of the drugs are harmful but others like the stimpak, or stimulation delivery package, a type of hand-held medication used for healing the body. Consisting of a syringe for containing and delivering the medication and a gauge for measuring the status of the stimpak's contents. When the medicine is injected, it provides immediate healing of the body's minor wounds. The medical field wanted it to be tested and retested, not to mention being in the control of some drug companies so that they can set the price. In a public statement, Constitution made it clear how easy it is to make stimpak as that's what wastelanders do in her world. She gave out seeds and seedlings of broc flowers and xander roots to people who wanted them in Hawaii and says that unlike the other stuff she brought she has no plans in stopping anyone from using stimpaks and letting it become public domain so that no company can keep it to themselves. The best they be able to do is make brand name versions of stimpaks.

She also released the drug Fixer to the public. It's a drug that can cure addictions, not using said drug but the addiction effects that stays. It does flush out the effects of addiction causes a side effect of nausea. But of course it can be reacquired by continued use of the drug that caused it. The only thing the drug Fixer handles is the bodily needs for the addiction not the mental one.

There are also two other drugs that she's allowing testing on like, Med-X seeing she doesn't want to make herself look unreasonable. She made her point with stimpaks and fixer, she wouldn't let medical breakthroughs be kept under lock and key. Like the auto-docs which are expensive to make but are able to heal serve injuries that would take months otherwise. She knows about how the healthcare of this world's US is a mess and she's going to force them to make changes.

There are many other healthcare groups around the world who want to get their hands on the advance medical equipments and drugs of her world. With some like Mentats still tied in red tape as there are side effects in using it. It's a drug designed to increase memory related functions and speed up other mental processes.

Then there are companies who want to make deals with her to be able to produce the technology of her world that she brought with her. Many of the corporate lawyers sent by companies to talk to her about making a deal with her, thinking they'll be able to handle her. Found themselves dealing with her robots she made to act as her lawyers instead. With their computer brains and cold logic, with the complete corporate laws downloaded into their computer brains, allowed the robots to run circles around the human lawyers as they can bring up all the little known laws and rulings of the past. And all the tricks that humans lawyers know to win over or trick people don't work on a robot. As the robots can detect the quickening of the heart of the lawyer they're talking to and increase blood flow, making them lie detectors. And the contracts they gave were quickly scanned by the robots and completely understood and saw any one sided deals in it, pointing it out and ripping the contract or in their case using their blaster on it. Telling the lawyers to rewrite it and give them a better deal. (1)

"Constitution are you're here?" Hops ask as she knocks on her door.

"Come in," Constitution said.

"Good you're here," Hops said walking in. "Do you have any idea what you did?"

"If you're talking about me defeating 21 Japanese warships. I don't see a problem with it. They're the ones who started it and I just ended it," Constitution said.

"You didn't had to go and fight them. Now the Japanese government as well as the other Japanese shipgirls are furious with you," Hops said.

"And I care why?" Constitution asked.

"If you're going to operate around here, you shouldn't make enemies with the Japanese. They can help in patrolling these waters," Hops said.

"It's not like I'm staying here," Constitution said.

"What?" Hops ask.

"The Pacific Ocean is nice but my home will always be the Atlantic. After Arizona is rebuilt and refitted, I'll be leaving with my crew to the Atlantic. Enterprise and the other girls will be able to takeover for me, now that they're armed with energy weapons and other things that I have given them. And if they're willing to share with the Japanese, I won't stop them," Constitution explains.

"But aren't you going to stay and help?" Hops ask.

"I help already and now it's up to you to keep going there are others who need help. I'm going to save Europe first. But before that, I'm going to make sure my girls have the weapons and equipments they need to fight and survive. And I'm going to make sure Hawaii has all it needs as well to survive any attack from the Abyssal," Constitution said.

"Speaking of which there's the matter of the prisoners you're keeping on USS United States," Hops said.

"I'm not apart of any country in this world and I'm not about to hand them over to be used as lab rats," Constitution said.

"Lab rats?" Hops ask.

"People wanting to know what they know and how different they are from shipgirls. I'm not going to do that to them," Constitution said.

"Constitution," USS United State voice called out from a speaker.

"Yes?" Constitution asked.

"Mushashi is calling you out again," United State said.

"She didn't learn her lesson the first time," Constitution said getting up and leaving the room.

"Constitution don't do anything too rush!" Hops called out to her.

!

Outside -

Mushashi stared ahead a Constitution walks out of United State as she readies herself. She rush head first into a fight with someone who had years of battle experience under her belt. The sci-fi weapons Constitution has is simply too powerful for her to match. She woke up yesterday after she was healed in the new dry dock that Constitution made for the American shipgirls. And after watching the news footage of the one sided fight she knew she couldn't fight like she did before. Which is why she's fighting with nothing but her fists.

"You haven't learned anything have you," Constitution said walking up to Mushashi who is alone this time. The eyebots are already filming what's happening.

"No tricks, no weapons, no other tricks just our fists," Mushashi said.

"Very well but you do know you're outmatch," Constitution said.

"You're just a sail ship with fancy weapons. But in this I'm stronger thanks to my 150,000 horsepower turbines," Mushashi said.

Constitution darted forward at surprisingly speed with a punch to Mushashi's face breaking her nose on contact.

"What?" Mushashi asked stun as she held her bleeding nose.

"My weight is at a tonnage of 1,576 and that's when I'm empty and before I was upgraded. Do you have any idea what kind of power is needed for me to be able to fly?" Constitution said as she walks towards Mushashi.

Mushashi threw a punch at Constitution who caught her punch with an open palm. Making Mushashi to gasp in shock seeing her punch being caught. As well as the people watching the fight as it's being filmed.

"What you think that just strapping on 4 jet engines would alone allow me to fly?" Constitution said to a stun Mushashi.

Constitution pulled on Mushashi arm, making her jerk forward and into an uppercut. Followed by a kick to her groin, making Mushashi scream in pain like the last time. And Constitution followed by slamming her palms onto the sides of her head, aiming for the ears. Mushashi groan in pain but didn't allow herself to be beating without fighting back. She punch forward hitting Constitution's stomach and followed by a punch to her face, making the older shipwoman to stumble backwards.

"I'm also been reinforced with titanium plating and beams. Otherwise my weight alone with tear me apart. And that was before I got to this world. My robot crew has been working on my body since then," Constitution said as she rush Mushashi. (2)

The two began trading blows with Constitution mostly blocking Mushashi's punches and dodging. While the younger shipgirl thought that her pig-iron metal body could take her punches. But quickly found herself being worn down while Constitution did take some hits but kept on fighting. Finally Mushashi landed an uppercut sending Constitution stumbling backwards, giving both of them a breather.

"I was powered by a single fusion generator before being fitted with another before coming to this world. Now I'm powered by 4 of them, as well as some other power sources. I'm nuclear powered whose just as strong as you and able to move faster then you, a floating hotel for officers," Constitution said.

Constitution darted forward again this time striking Mushashi's forehead with a knife hand swing, using her nails to cut into the skin. Before she darted away before Mushashi could hit her.

"What was that?" Mushashi asked.

"The right kind of cut that bleeds alot," Constitution said as blood began dripping down and into Mushashi's eyes.

"What?" Mushashi ask wiping the blood away.

"You're not too smart are you. You're still thinking like a ship and not as a human. We maybe ships in human form and tougher and stronger then a human. But we still have the same weak points as a human as well. You just have to be strong enough to make it effected," Constitution said.

She darted forward punching both of Mushashi's big breasts causing her to scream in pain. Constitution got to work on Mushashi, like she never gone at a foe before. She wasn't trying to kill or knock out. She went for pain, hitting the neck, eyes, the parts that weren't protected by bone. She concentrate on the nerve centers. Her aim is to break the woman. To make her see how out of her depth she is compared to her.

The Japanese shipgirls both on Hawaii and the ones back home in Japan. Could only watch as Mushashi was beaten by Constitution. They watch as she bled and fight back as best as she could. Landing hits here and there but not only Constitution was faster then Mushashi, but just as tough. Yamato nails dug into her palms as she tighten her hands as she watched her sister being beaten.

Finally Constitution picks up Mushashi after she fell to the ground, lifts her up and slams her down on her knee, breaking Mushashi's back or keel. Constitution look down on the still form of Mushashi who wasn't moving. She turns to face the eyebots.

"Next time one of you Japanese shipgirls try this. I'm sinking you," Constitution said as she walks back to USS United States.

!

Inside -

Hops had watched everything from the deck of the ship. Seeing the fight she knows this would only worsen the relations with Japan. She went down into the ship to talk to Constitution. And she did find her, in the ship's repair bay for shipgirls.

"Constitution?" Hops ask seeing Constitution laying in the waters of the repair bay, which is like a hot tub. And she's naked showing off her scar covered body from hundreds of years of buildup.

"I should be using the auto-doc but sometimes this way is better," Constitution said.

"You're more damaged then you let on," Hops said. She looks down at the badly damaged knee that Constitution used to break Mushashi's back on.

"I am a mostly wooden ship. Even with all the upgrades, refitting and reinforcements done to my body over the years. I'm still just an old wooden ship. My robot crew were working overtime to keep me together during the fight. You have no idea how hard it was not show how bad my knee was damaged when I broke her back, yet alone walk back here. But as some people say, never let them see you bleed," Constitution said.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Hops ask.

"They either let this bring them all down, or one of them will finally show me what, I have been waiting for," Constitution said.

"Which is what?" Hops ask.

"Something that my Japan of my world didn't had. That I just can't put to words right now. That they're not like my world's Japan," Constitution said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - A robot lawyer against a human one would be a tough one for a human lawyer.

2 - Constitution would had to be reinforced to be able to fly as she is still a ship meant to float on water. Not fly in the air.

!


	10. Chapter 10

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Fallout or Kantai Collection or any other works that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

HMS Victory look around as all the oldest warships across Europe have all gathered together. With how USS Philadelphia is able to summon shipgirls, which is just her grabbing their hands and pulling them out of the spirit realm or something like that. The countries of Europe went around trying to find one of their own sailwomen to do the same. But it seems that the only reason why Philadelphia is able to do it is that her original hull was salvaged and instead of being restored was kept as a wreak in a museum. There is only one ship in Europe that's like Philadelphia but the summons and even with shipgirls present got nothing from her. Which is why Victory gathered all the oldest warships together, getting all the old English Warships together whose original hulls are still around.

HMS Unicorn is a surviving sailing frigate of the successful Leda_class_frigate, although the original design had been modified by the time that the Unicorn was built, to incorporate a circular stern and "small-timber" system of construction.

HMS Trincomalee is a Royal Navy Leda-class sailing frigate built shortly after the end of the Napoleonic Wars. Her original hull is now restored as a museum ship in Hartlepool, England.

HMS Warrior is a 40-gun steam-powered armored frigate built for the Royal Navy in 1859–61. She was the name ship of the Warrior-class ironclads. Warrior and her sister ship HMS Black Prince were the first armor-plated, iron-hulled warships, and were built in response to France's launching in 1859 of the first ocean-going ironclad warship, the wooden-hulled Gloire. Warrior conducted a publicity tour of Great Britain in 1863 and spent her active career with the Channel Squadron. Obsolescent following the 1871 launching of the mastless and more capable HMS Devastation, she was placed in reserve in 1875, and was "paid off" – decommissioned – in 1883. She subsequently served as a storeship and depot ship, and in 1904 was assigned to the Royal Navy's torpedo training school. The ship was converted into an oil jetty in 1927 and remained in that role until 1979, at which point she was donated by the Navy to the Maritime Trust for restoration. The restoration process took eight years, during which many of her features and fittings were either restored or recreated. When this was finished she returned to Portsmouth as a museum ship. Listed as part of the National Historic Fleet, Warrior has been based in Portsmouth since 1987.

HMS Gannet was a Royal Navy Doterel-class screw sloop launched on 31 August 1878. She became a training ship in the Thames in 1903, and was then lent as a training ship for boys in the Hamble from 1913. She was preserved in 1987 and is now part of the UK's National Historic Fleet.

Then there are the other shipgirls of other countries whose hulls are still around and are in Europe.

Dom Fernando II e Glória is a wooden-hulled, 50 gun frigate of the Portuguese Navy. She was launched in 1843 and made her maiden voyage in 1845. Built at the shipyard of Daman in Portuguese India, it was Portugal's last sailing warship to be built and also the last ship that undertook the Carreira da Índia (India Run), a regular military line that connected Portugal to its colonies in India since the beginning of the 16th century. The ship remained in active service until 1878, when she made her last sea voyage, having traveled more than one hundred thousand miles, the equivalent of five circumnavigations of the world. After long service it was almost destroyed by a fire in 1963 with the burned wooden-hull remaining beached at the mud-flats of the river Tagus for the next 29 years. Finally in 1990 the Portuguese Navy decided to restore her to her appearance in the 1850s. During the World Exhibition of 1998 the ship remained in Lisbon as a museum ship on the dependency of the Navy Museum, being classified as an Auxiliary Navy Unit (UAM 203). Since 2008, the ship lies on the southern margin of the Tagus river in Cacilhas, Almada.

Jylland is one of the world's largest wooden warships, and is both a screw-propelled steam frigate and a sailship. She took part in the Battle of Heligoland on 9 May 1864, and is preserved as a museum ship in Denmark.

SMS Leitha or Lajta Monitor Museumship was the first river monitor in Europe and the oldest and also the only remaining, fully restored warship of the Austro-Hungarian Navy.

HSwMS Sölve is one of the seven Hildur-class monitors built for the Swedish Navy in the mid-1870s. It had an uneventful career and was sold in 1919 for conversion into a barge. She became a museum ship in Gothenburg, Sweden, in 1992.

HNLMS Buffel is a 19th-century ironclad ram ship. She was one of the main attractions of the Maritime Museum Rotterdam, also known as the Prince Hendrik Museum, named after its founder, Prince Henry (Hendrik) "the Navigator", who had a naval career and established the basis of the museum back in 1874. In October 2013 the ship moved to Hellevoetsluis and is again open for public.

HNLMS Schorpioen is a Schorpioen-class monitor built in France for the Royal Netherlands Navy in the 1860s. These new ships were equipped with heavy rifled 23 cm guns, and a heavy armor. The hull had an armor plated belt of 15 cm (6 inches) and the gun turret, housing the two guns, had almost 30 cm (12 inches)of armor. She came from the building yard with two tripod masts and able to employ about 600 m2 of sails, but she proved to be a difficult sailing ship and some years later the yards, masts and the sails were removed. As with the Buffel her huge steam engines gave her a max. speed of 13 knots (24 km/h). Her striking weapon was the pointed ram bow, slightly different from the Buffel's, but she never ever used this overestimated weapon.

The Norwegian warship HNoMS Rap was a torpedo boat built in 1873. She was one of the first torpedo boats to carry the self-propelled Whitehead torpedo after being converted to use them in 1879, the same year the Royal Navy's HMS Lightning entered service. The name Rap (Rapp in the modern spelling) translates as "quick".

They're all have gathered the offerings and setup the summoning to awaken the oldest warship whose hull has been mostly salvaged. They're in the Vasa Museum, a maritime museum in Stockholm, Sweden. Located on the island of Djurgården, the museum displays the only almost fully intact 17th century ship that has ever been salvaged, the 64-gun warship Vasa that sank on her maiden voyage in 1628. The Vasa Museum opened in 1990 and, according to the official web site, is the most visited museum in Scandinavia. Together with other museums such as the Stockholm Maritime Museum, it belongs to the Swedish National Maritime Museums.

Vasa (or Wasa) is a retired Swedish warship built between 1626 and 1628. The ship foundered after sailing about 1,300 m (1,400 yd) into its maiden voyage on 10 August 1628. It fell into obscurity after most of her valuable bronze cannons were salvaged in the 17th century until she was located again in the late 1950s in a busy shipping lane just outside the Stockholm harbor. Salvaged with a largely intact hull in 1961, it was housed in a temporary museum called Wasavarvet ('The Wasa Shipyard') until 1988 and then moved permanently to the Vasa Museum in Stockholm. The ship is one of Sweden's most popular tourist attractions and has been seen by over 35 million visitors since 1961. Since her recovery, Vasa has become a widely recognized symbol of the Swedish 'great power period' and is today a de facto standard in the media and among Swedes for evaluating the historical importance of shipwrecks.

The ship was built on the orders of the King of Sweden Gustavus Adolphus as part of the military expansion he initiated in a war with Poland-Lithuania (1621–1629). It was constructed at the navy yard in Stockholm under a contract with private entrepreneurs in 1626–1627 and armed primarily with bronze cannon cast in Stockholm specifically for the ship. Richly decorated as a symbol of the king's ambitions for Sweden and himself, upon completion she was one of the most powerfully armed vessels in the world. However, Vasa was dangerously unstable and top-heavy with too much weight in the upper structure of the hull. Despite this lack of stability she was ordered to sea and foundered only a few minutes after encountering a wind stronger than a breeze.

The order to sail was the result of a combination of factors. The king, who was leading the army in Poland at the time of her maiden voyage, was impatient to see her take up her station as flagship of the reserve squadron at Älvsnabben in the Stockholm Archipelago. At the same time the king's subordinates lacked the political courage to openly discuss the ship's problems or to have the maiden voyage postponed. An inquiry was organized by the Swedish Privy Council to find those responsible for the disaster, but in the end no-one was punished for the fiasco.

During the 1961 recovery, thousands of artifacts and the remains of at least 15 people were found in and around the Vasa's hull by marine archaeologists. Among the many items found were clothing, weapons, cannons, tools, coins, cutlery, food, drink and six of the ten sails. The artifacts and the ship herself have provided scholars with invaluable insights into details of naval warfare, shipbuilding techniques and everyday life in early 17th-century Sweden.

"You really think this will work?" Leitha ask Victory.

"Well nothing else had worked so far," Solve said. "I tried to get grandmother to wake up and nothing."

"It should work seeing how we have someone to help us in waking up an old wreck ship right this time," Victory said only to be wack in the back of her head by her grandmother Mary Rose.

The Mary Rose is a carrack-type warship of the English Tudor navy of King Henry VIII. After serving for 33 years in several wars against France, Scotland, and Brittany and after being substantially rebuilt in 1536, she saw her last action on 19 July 1545. While leading the attack on the galleys of a French invasion fleet, she sank in the Solent, the straits north of the Isle of Wight.

"Grandmother," Victory said turning to the older sailwoman. Who is dress as an English Tudor navy captain. She's older looking being in her 60's or 70's.

"I maybe a wreck with only part of my hull surviving but there's no need to say it," Mary Rose said.

"Well it did take us alot of effort to just to wake you up grandmother," Gannet said.

"We thought you'll be like Philadelphia in being able to see the spirits of the girls that haven't been summon yet and just pull them over," Trincomalee said.

"Alot of resources are used just to wake one of us up. And we sailwomen just aren't as useful as we were before," Unicorn said.

"I would had been happy to pull my granddaughters out of the spirit world to protect our homeland. But it seems that my original hull has to be more intact for that to happen," Mary Rose said.

"Well at least we have time to prepare the girls who haven't been summon and their original hulls are still. They can be remodeled and upgraded like Missouri and Arizona will be once her rebuilding is done with," Gloria said.

"Too bad I can't have my own makeover," Schorpioen said.

"Not to mention show the younger girls how to really fight. Constitution kick that oversized Japanese ship butt," Jylland said.

"Constitution is right about us not being just ships anymore but also humans," Buffel said.

"True but she was only able to beat Musashi as she did because of all the reinforcements that was done to her by her robot crew," Warrior said.

"From what her sisters Chesapeake and President have learned. Their sister has been giving some of her robots to their kids to serve as crews along side with their fairies. Missouri thanks to her upgrade and that robots have been integrated into her, had robots being part of her crew when she was finally summon. And from what I heard the robots are better workers then the fairies," Victory said who got a loud and angry shouting from her fairy crew. "Now, now you fairies do a good job but there's only so much that you all can do. And the robots can't really think for themselves and the fairies are the ones who give them orders."

"Now everyone to your places and Solve when your grandmother shows up she might be confused and we don't need her firing her cannons at us," Buffel said getting all the sailwomen to their places for the summoning.

"If she's anything like me. She would have been wandering around as a ship spirit like me," Mary Rose said.

The summon unlike the Japanese way has them playing old music that was played for the Sweden navy. With the offering of several kegs of beer, rum, and other items that would had been around during Vasa's time. They're doing that as the offerings to summon a more modern warship needed much metal and barrels of oil to do. Which summoning a sailwoman was just a waste seeing that even scraping said ship would just end with a bunch of wood, nails, and rope. (1)

Then it happen Vasa appeared in a flash of light. Vasa human form is that of an elderly woman in her 70's who shows her aged of a long life. She wore the uniform of a Swedish navy captain that looks as old as she is. And like Philadelphia, Vasa is sitting in an old fashion wheelchair.

"You young girls woke me up from my rest. There better be a reason for it," Vasa said looking around the room and set her sights on Solve. "So granddaughter why don't you tell me."

"It's going to take awhile," Solve said as she began to tell Vasa why she was woken up.

!

Elsewhere -

Around Europe the older ships that haven't been summon have been dry docked in preparation of their remodeling once Constitution comes. It will be a couple of months as Constitution made it known that she'll be traveling all along the coast of both North and South America to upgrade all the ships that she could. And the countries are doing what they can to prepare for her arrival. Seeing that garbage was used to upgrade USS Missouri using the advance recycling of the Fallout world, the different countries have also been stockpiling their trash as well. All to have the raw resources to upgrade their old ships that haven't been summon and hulls are still around.

Like, HMS Caroline who is a decommissioned C-class light cruiser of the Royal Navy that saw combat service in the First World War and served as an administrative center in the Second World War. Caroline was launched and commissioned in 1914. At the time of her decommissioning in 2011 she was the second-oldest ship in Royal Navy service, after HMS Victory. She served as a static headquarters and training ship for the Royal Naval Reserve, based in Alexandra Dock, Belfast, Northern Ireland, for the later stages of her career. She was converted into a museum ship. From October 2016 she underwent inspection and repairs to her hull at Harland and Wolff and opened to the public on 1st July 2017 at Alexandra Dock in the Titanic Quarter in Belfast. Caroline is the last remaining British First World War light cruiser in service, and she is the last survivor of the Battle of Jutland still afloat. She is also one of only three surviving Royal Navy warships of the First World War, along with the 1915 Monitor HMS M33 (in Portsmouth dockyard), and the Flower-class sloop HMS President (1918), (formerly HMS Saxifrage) usually moored on the Thames at Blackfriars but as from February 2016, in Number 3 Basin, Chatham.

HMS M33 is an M29-class monitor of the Royal Navy built in 1915. She saw active service in the Mediterranean during the First World War and in Russia during the Allied Intervention in 1919. She was used subsequently as a mine-laying training ship, fueling hulk, boom defense workshop and floating office, being renamed HMS Minerva and Hulk C23 during her long life. She passed to Hampshire County Council in the 1980s and was then handed over to the National Museum of the Royal Navy in 2014. A program of conservation was undertaken to enable her to be opened to the public. HMS M.33 is located within Portsmouth Historic Dockyard and opened to visitors on 7 August 2015 following a service of dedication. She is one of only three surviving Royal Navy warships of the First World War and the only surviving ship from the Gallipoli Campaign.

Georgios Averof is a modified Pisa-class armored cruiser built in Italy for the Royal Hellenic Navy in the first decade of the 20th century. The ship served as the Greek flagship during most of the first half of the century. Although popularly known as a battleship in Greek, she is in fact an armored cruiser, the only ship of this type still in existence.

Aurora is a 1900 Russian protected cruiser, currently preserved as a museum ship in Saint Petersburg. Aurora was one of three Pallada-class cruisers, built in Saint Petersburg for service in the Pacific. All three ships of this class served during the Russo-Japanese War. Aurora survived the Battle of Tsushima and was interned under US protection in the Philippines, and eventually returned to the Baltic Fleet. The second ship, Pallada, was sunk by the Japanese at Port Arthur in 1904. The third ship, Diana, was interned in Saigon after the Battle of the Yellow Sea. One of the first incidents of the October Revolution in Russia took place on the cruiser Aurora, which reportedly have fired the first shot, signalling the beginning of the rebellion for those involved.

Kommuna who is a submarine salvage ship in service with the Russian Navy's Black Sea Fleet. A double-hulled catamaran, she was laid down at the Putilov Factory (now the Kirov Factory) in St. Petersburg in November 1912 as Volkhov. The ship was launched the following year, and commissioned on 14 July 1915. She was renamed Kommuna on 31 December 1922. Having served in the Russian Imperial, Soviet, and Russian Federation navies through the Russian Revolution and two World Wars, she is the oldest ship still in service with any navy (excluding such honorary commissioned ships as USS Constitution and HMS Victory).

The Russian shipgirls are making sure their their two elder ships are well protected by putting them inland and away from water. They seen what Constitution is able to do and seeing that Kommuna is the oldest warship still in service and not in an honorary position like Constitution and Victory. The navy personal and shipgirls are very protective of her, till she's been upgraded and rearmed with Fallout weapons. She'll be able to show those two sailwomen what she's made of.

!

Hawaii -

Inside her privet office Constitution was making preparations for what's to come after Arizona is rebuilt. Which should be under a month thanks to the robots working around the clock, with human workers helping them here and there. She's been talking with other countries leaders about upgrading the old ship that haven't been summon as shipgirls yet. The countries in the East are also asking for help but she'll let Arizona and Missouri handle that, it wouldn't be good for her to be anywhere close to Japan or China. Missouri's original hull is still a ship and manned by robots and humans, with a working factory level on a smaller scale then USS United State but be able to handle upgrading the old ships to the West.

While her two granddaughters are helping the countries around Asia, she'll be helping with the ones to the East. Besides she still needs to upgrade the American ships that having been summon and to see what happens if she does upgrade a shipgirl's original hull who is summon. Constitution is already making blueprints of what two of her granddaughter's upgrades be once she reaches them.

USS Olympia (C-6/CA-15/CL-15/IX-40) is a protected cruiser that saw service in the United States Navy from her commissioning in 1895 until 1922. This vessel became famous as the flagship of Commodore George Dewey at the Battle of Manila Bay during the Spanish–American War in 1898. The ship was decommissioned after returning to the U.S. in 1899, but was returned to active service in 1902. She served until World War I as a training ship for naval cadets and as a floating barracks in Charleston, South Carolina. In 1917, she was mobilized again for war service, patrolling the American coast and escorting transport ships.

After World War I, Olympia participated in the 1919 Allied intervention in the Russian Civil War and conducted cruises in the Mediterranean and Adriatic Seas to promote peace in the unstable Balkan countries. In 1921, the ship carried the remains of World War I's Unknown Soldier from France to Washington, D.C., where his body was interred in Arlington National Cemetery. Olympia was decommissioned for the last time in December 1922 and placed in reserve.

USS Texas (BB-35), the second ship of the United States Navy named in honor of the U.S. state of Texas, is a New York-class battleship. The ship was launched on 18 May 1912 and commissioned on 12 March 1914. Soon after her commissioning, Texas saw action in Mexican waters following the "Tampico Incident" and made numerous sorties into the North Sea during World War I. When the United States formally entered World War II in 1941, Texas escorted war convoys across the Atlantic and later shelled Axis-held beaches for the North African campaign and the Normandy Landings before being transferred to the Pacific Theater late in 1944 to provide naval gunfire support during the Battles of Iwo Jima and Okinawa. Texas was decommissioned in 1948, having earned a total of five battle stars for service in World War II, and is now a museum ship near Houston, Texas. In addition to her combat service, Texas also served as a technological testbed during her career, and in this capacity became the first US battleship to mount anti-aircraft guns, the first US ship to control gunfire with directors and range-keepers (analog forerunners of today's computers), the first US battleship to launch an aircraft, from a platform on Turret 2, and was one of the first to receive the CXAM-1 version of CXAM production radar in the US Navy.

Among the world's remaining battleships, Texas is notable for being the first US battleship to become a permanent museum ship, and the first battleship declared to be a US National Historic Landmark. And is the only remaining World War I–era dreadnought battleship, though she is not the oldest surviving steel battleship: Mikasa, a pre-dreadnought battleship ordered in 1898 by the Imperial Japanese Navy is older than Texas. She is also noteworthy for being one of only seven remaining ships and the only remaining capital ship to have served in both World Wars.

Both of them service to their country made her proud of them. And there's another more personal reason for her to head East. She needs to wake up her other sisters and the Constitution of this world. Which will be a very tense and strange family reunion.

!

Japan -

Yamato stood in front of the oldest warship of Japan, around her people are either planning for the summoning ritual or working on said ship. The fight between Constitution and Musashi is still being played on tv, the first fight was the old American shipwoman using her advance weapons. The second on the other hand just showed how much better she is to Musashi, in unarmed combat. Constitution didn't just beat Musashi, she humiliated her in front of cameras that filmed everything. Calling Musashi a floating hotel for officers, and later saying the same thing about her. Yamato wanted to go to Hawaii and fight Constitution herself, but the admiral stop her. If she went and gets beaten... the morel of the Japan shipgirls are already low. Which is why they came up with a plan to fight fire with fire, by summoning the oldest intact Japanese warship there is.

Mikasa is a pre-dreadnought battleship built for the Imperial Japanese Navy (IJN) in the late 1890s. Named after Mount Mikasa in Nara, Japan, the ship served as the flagship of Admiral Tōgō Heihachirō throughout the Russo-Japanese War of 1904–1905, including the Battle of Port Arthur on the second day of the war and the Battles of the Yellow Sea and Tsushima. Days after the end of the Russo-Japanese War, Mikasa's magazine accidentally exploded and sank the ship. She was salvaged and her repairs took over two years to complete. Afterwards, the ship served as a coast-defense ship during World War I and supported Japanese forces during the Siberian Intervention in the Russian Civil War.

After 1922, Mikasa was decommissioned in accordance with the Washington Naval Treaty and preserved as a museum ship at Yokosuka. She was badly neglected during the post-World War II Occupation of Japan and required extensive refurbishing in the late 1950s. She is now fully restored as a museum ship and can be visited at Mikasa Park in Yokosuka. Mikasa is the last remaining example of a pre-dreadnought battleship anywhere in the world.

"You really think that she'll be able to beat Constitution?" Hiryuu asked.

"She's the only warship we have who has the battle experience to fight her on her level," Yamato said.

"Seeing how she totally owned us each time we tried fighting her," Yuubari said.

"You should see the comments that were left on the comment section on youtube," Kinugasa said.

"But will mom be able to beat Constitution?" Hiburi asked. Like the other younger shipgirls they all see Mikasa as their mom.

"Constitution is nuclear powered," Daitou adds.

"Why you think I"m giving mom a makeover?" Akashi a repair ship said. She and a team of mechanics have been working on Mikasa. Seeing how Missouri is now huge after her remodel. She's now over 8 feet tall, thickly built giantess who is very confident in her appearance. Who does cover herself up, which doesn't hide how well built she is. She is also much stronger and powerful then any other shipgirl.

"So that mom be big and sexy?" Shiratsuyu asked. She like the other younger girls are disappointed that the only way they would end up like Missouri would be if their original hulls are still around.

"Well she is our mom and it's a nice thing to do. But she'll be much stronger and powerful. And once the girls comeback from Hawaii with the equipments from the Fallout world, I'll be able to give mom the firepower she'll need," Akashi said.

"And she'll be able to beat Constitution and restore our pride," Yamato said.

"The girls at Hawaii haven't been making any headway in that department," Shiratsuyu said. They had tried to pick a fight with Constitution but she just ignored them and had her robots blast at them to run them off.

"They're leaving soon once Musashi repairs are done. Which Constitution is billing us for," Yamato said.

"She did?" Akashi asked.

"Yes and Kamoi told me all about it," Yamato said.

"So is she a American?" Hiburi asked. Which many Japan shipgirls have been wondering as the older American shipwomen have been just treating her as their daughter or granddaughter.

"By birth yes but she is one of us," Yamato said.

"Can't she talk to Constitution?" Hiburi asked.

"She tried and that just earned her ears being pulled and sent to her room," Yamato said.

"What?" the shipgirls around her asked.

"Does that mean grandma Mikasa be like that to us?" Hiburi asked.

"Most likely," Yamato said as she is too dreading what life be like with mom around.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - I'm just making the summons of shipgirls being different for the country of said shipgirl. As how it's done for Japanese shipgirls wouldn't work for others.

!


	11. Chapter 11

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Fallout or Kantai Collection or any other works that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

USS Constitution watch as her mother USS Philadelphia bring to life USS Arizona, by pulling her out of the spirit world, on the deck of her hull. There are a number of eyebots around filming the event for the many news stations covering the relaunching of Arizona. Like USS Missouri thanks to her upgrades and remodel, made her much bigger then she was before. Arizona is now a 9 foot tall amazon, her uniform is tight on her massive body. Which unlike Missouri was a complete rebuild with her old hull being scrapped and replace with a new one, with the metal of her old hull recycled into her new one. And the blending of the technology of Fallout and this one, making her the most advance warship in the world.

Her armaments are now two main laser cannons as front cannons, backing up the two normal cannons on the deck one front and the other on the back, two long range missiles launchers replacing the two other cannons on the deck. Her laser cannons also are able to use a freeze ray setting, being able to freeze her surroundings in ice. The entire ship is lined with auto defense laser guns and high speed mini guns that will blast any incoming projectile and enemy force. The hull is made out of modern steel used for modern battleships but with saturnite, and titanium blended together making a new stronger alloy. She is powered by 3 Vault-Tec super-reactors in the main generator room with 12 fusion generators placed throughout the ship. To power both her weapons, systems, and her force field generator. She is also a floating factory being able to take in trash like USS Untied States and make it into resources, just like Missouri. And like her sister ship her hull is crewed by robots along with fairies but their robots could be summon to help fight. She is the most powerful shipgirl currently activate. (1)

"Welcome to the living world granddaughter," Philadelphia greeted Arizona as she got her bearings.

"I feel so powerful," Arizona said feeling her systems being fueled by her nuclear reactors.

"Unlike your sister, I had to completely rebuilt you," Constitution said as she looks over Arizona's hulking form. "Try to summon an eyebot."

"Summon an eyebot?" Arizona asked.

"Yes like this," Constitution said taking an eyebot out of her coat and tossing it into the air and it growing big.

Arizona copied Constitution and brought out an eyebot.

"Good, learn your new systems and get yourself ready. You and your sister Missouri well be handling the Pacific. As for me, I'm going back to my home ocean the Atlantic. Captain Ironside raise anchor we're sailing out," Constitution said.

In the foreground USS United States Mark 2 began sailing out of port.

"You are?" Arizona asked.

"Of course, I am. I still have much work to do. I have to go along the coast of both North and South American trading and selling the technology of my world to people who need it and upgrading your sisters and other ships whose hulls are still around. As for you and Missouri, the two of you be helping around here. The islands of American Samoa, Northern Mariana Islands, and Guam are in need of aid, then there are the other island nations which need help. I took care of the lion share of the Abyssal forces already so there shouldn't be that many of them left around here," Constitution explains.

"We older ships have done our part. Now it's you two and the other young ones to handle the rest," Philadelphia said.

"Don't worry grandma me and the others will carry on with the fight," Arizona said.

"And don't be scared to ask for help. Even with you new body and abilities you only can only do so much. Plus you can only be in so many places at once. You have your sisters and your crew to help you, you can summon the robots to help you," Constitution said activating her rockets taking to the air and flew off towards United States which was already out of the harbor and on the open ocean.

"CONSTITUTION!" Mushashi shouted in her full rig firing her cannons at Constitution who dodged the anti-air shells.

Constitution looks down at the raging shipgirl below her and flew down settling down in front of the Japanese shipgirl. Both on the open waters from the big island.

"Again?" Constitution asked.

"I will defeat you," Mushashi said aiming her guns at the older shipwoman.

"I beaten you personally two times already, you really want a third time?" Constitution ask.

"Why do you hate Japan? We're not the Japan of your world," Mushashi said.

"That's where you're wrong. Whether this world or my world you Japanese are still the same. Still the self center people that I knew from my world. Who have the mindset that Japan is separated from the rest of the world, till reality came slamming into your faces. You all depend on the handouts from the United States to survive, seeing how you all still won't admit the war crimes you people have done. With the younger generation saying that it doesn't matter what happen in the past as it wasn't them who did it. But now with shipping by water is only possible with armed escorts, the other Asian countries have cut you all off from their supplies of basic goods. Which is why you all came crawling for help to the United States. The only reason your country got off so easy compared to Germany and Italy, is that communist had to be stop from spreading. Which in my world you Japanese boot lick China for aid, helping them to create their weapons," Constitution said.

"As if your country doesn't have blood on their hands. The natives were slaughtered to make room for you," Mushashi said.

"What about the Ainu people?" Constitution asked.

"What?" Mushashi asked.

"They're the natives who were living in Japan before the people who call themselves Japanese came to the islands. Say what you want about us Americans, we do admit our mistakes of past generations and try to make up for it. But you Japanese ignore it. I truly hate people who live in other countries who point out faults in others while ignoring their own countries faults. Or saying how bad another is for what it's doing while their own country does little or nothing. America is the most powerful country and doing more of the heavy lifting then other countries, when there's trouble America sends aid. In my world when resources were running out, America had to stop sending out aid as we barely had enough for our own people. And the other countries still demanded aid from us. The very countries that use to tell us how bad we were, were demanding aid from us. Even in this world, America pays more and gives more then other countries. It's the reason why I'm going to be traveling around. Sell the technology of my world to other countries so that with it they don't have to depend on the United States and in turn don't be doing most of the lifting. I know how most of the US navy were sacrificed buying time so that shipgirls could be summon," Constitution said.

"And because of us Japanese that this world has a chance," Mushashi said.

"No it isn't. The summoning of the first Japanese shipgirl was a complete accident. Besides the reason why its so hard to summon other shipgirls compared to you Japanese and the English is because of how bleak and desperate things have become for your island nations. But unlike you Japanese with countries refusing to help their old foe, the English can depend on aid from the mainland countries. Which is why they have fewer shipgirls then you Japanese. From what I have seen you Japanese shipgirls are all but summon as that's how bleak your country future is. But of course you people did summon me, so that is something. And there is the shipment your group is escorting back to Japan, which is more then likely having some of technology that I have given out on board. So there's another handout that you Japanese will be ungrateful for later. It's just what I expect from a self center country like yours," Constitution said.

"You think that we're self centered!" Mushashi asked.

"Most of your entertainment is centered around a young Japanese youth going into a power fantasy trip. With some showing how powerful Japan is compared to everything else and everything else is bad. While never showing the bad or even showing what you people did during the war. The ones that do are few and far apart from the norm, with none being off handed knowledge for the regular person to just come across. Say what you want at least we Americans do have books and movies about our dark past so that we can learn from it. But you Japanese don't even teach it in your schools. No you just play it off as not as bad, while playing the victim of being bombed by two nukes. Making films of how bad things were for you people during the war while not showing the war crimes you did or what you people did to the places you took over. No you all just play the victim and make entertainment that empowers your nation and show how great you are while in real life your country hasn't done much to help others. Thinking about it you shipgirls reflect that," Constitution said.

"In what way?" Mushashi asked.

"Just look at you," Constitution said pointing at Mushashi. "You're a dark skin, blonde, glass wearing, slut dressed walking fan service, that you see in a fan service center animes and mangas. In fact all of you are that, showing off your bodies and even the young ones. Being proud of your body is one thing, then there's you walking around like you just came from a strip club or a whore house. Do any Japanese women actually walk around in clothe styles like you Japanese shipgirls for everyday life?"

"I...," Mushashi said looking herself over.

"I refuse to fight someone like you anymore," Constitution said turning her back to Mushashi.

"Turn around and face me!" Mushashi shouted aiming her guns at Constitution.

"Fire," Constitution said with her back to the younger shipgirl.

"What?" Mushashi asked.

"You heard me. Attacking a defenseless is just the same old tactic that you Japanese do," Constitution said as she headed off towards United States.

Mushashi growled as she stares at Constitution retreating form flying in the air. She fires all of her guns at Constitution, shocking everyone watching. The shells all struck Constitution, her bodies disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Arizona seeing this was about to attack but was stop by Philadelphia who held up a hand for her to wait. The smoke cleared to reveal Constitution still flying in the air, without a mark on her body.

"No way," Mushashi said shock.

"Coward," Constitution said as she summons a Fatman. She aimed the M-42 Tactical Nuclear Catapult modified using the tech of this world. She aimed and fired the last normal mini-nuke she had, having turn the other four she had with her coming to this world into nuka-nukes.

The shell traveled at high velocity towards Mushashi, who watched speechlessly starring at it in shock while the bomb was approaching her. The nuke struck her in the face, with the shipgirl hopelessly closing her eyes, pending the tragic impact right on her cheek. Suddenly, an incredible bright light lit up in the sky blinded all the surroundings with a loud sound of thunder trembling the ocean. The blast was spreading on the entirety of the air in a huge ball of fire, there was a rain of water that was lifted up from the blast. The blast forming a small mushroom cloud, creating a large wave that hit the shoreline. (2)

Once the light died down and the mushroom cloud faded, the eyebots focus on the spot where Mushashi was at. There was nothing left floating on the water of the shipgirl. The bits and pieces that survived the blast had sunk under the water. Constitution said nothing more as she flew back to USS United States heading off towards her home ocean, having fulfilled her promise to sink any Japanese shipgirl who attack her.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The force fields that appear in Fallout are rare and looks like only been made just before the war which explains why they're so rare.

2 - The blast range of the mini-nukes are the same as in the game. Not that big but anything in the range isn't going to be getting up.

!


	12. Chapter 12

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Fallout or Kantai Collection or any other works that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Constitution walk in the wastelands of a once thriving island town, now abandon thanks to the nuclear power plant leaking radiation from an abyssal attack.

'The fallout glows white on the wasteland tonight'

'Not a footprint to be seen'

'A wasteland of isolation'

'And it looks like I'm the survivor'

'The blast wind is howling like this swirling atomic reaction inside'

'Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I've tried'

Constitution releases her robot crew who all run on atomic power.

'Don't ever use the atomic power, don't let them be used'

'Be the good girl you always have to be'

'Conceal, don't use, don't let them know the power of the atom that I have'

'Well, now they know!'

The robots began breaking down the ruins around them for resources.

'Let it go, let it go'

'Can't hold it back anymore'

'Let it go, let it go'

'Turn away and slam the door!'

'I don't care what they're going to say'

'Let the fallout rage on'

'The radiation never bothered me anyway'

Constitution walks up to the docks where she spots the most intact cargo ship.

'It's funny how some distance'

'Makes everything seem small'

'And the fears of others that once controlled me'

'Can't get to me at all!'

Constitution has her robots begin building and repairing the cargo ship. Building machines to build what's needed to rebuild the ship.

'It's time to see what I can do'

'To test the limits and break through'

'No right, no wrong, no rules for me'

'I'm free!'

From machines that the atomic power robots built more robots are being built to help in the workload.

'Let it go, let it go'

'I'm one with the wind and sky'

'Let it go, let it go'

'You'll never see me cry'

'Here I stand, and here I'll stay'

'Let the fallout rage on!'

Constitution flies around the cargo ship renamed USS United States after her sister. As the robots finish arming her and making her ready as her new life as a warship. She flies into the new warship.

'My power radiates through the air into the ground'

'My soul is spiraling in atomic fractals all around'

'And one thought crystallizes like an nuclear blast'

'I'm never going back, the past is in the past!'

Constitution walks down the hallway of the ship past the fusion generators being turned on giving life to the ship by atomic power. And she steps out to the upper deck of the ship.

'Let it go, let it go'

'And I'll rise like the break of dawn'

'Let it go, let it go'

'That perfect girl is gone'

'Here I stand in the light of day'

'Let the fallout rage on!'

'The radiation never bothered me anyway'

Constitution turns and slams the door behind her ending the song.

!

Yamato and the other Japanese shipgirls crowding around her having watched the music video that came out starring Constitution could only stare.

"Why don't we have a music video like that?" Yamato asked.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - If anyone wants to use what I wrote to make a music video go ahead.

!


	13. Chapter 13

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Fallout or Kantai Collection or any other works that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Yamato stood by as she watches the summoning taking place, to resummon her sister Musashi after she was sunk by Constitution. The sinking of Mushashi was the death blow to the moral of the Japanese shipgirls and of Japan as a whole. Constitution had dressed down Mushashi for being a reflection of the culture of Japan in how shameless it is in displaying the female form. And how their culture makes themselves be all great while pretending how there was never WW2 and how it wasn't a big deal while playing the victim.

Then there was how Mushashi fired her weapons at Constitution while she had her back turn on her. Constitution saying that attacking someone who is defenseless is just how Japanese fight, with Mushashi proving her right by attacking. Which did nothing to Constitution who responded by firing a mini-nuke at Mushashi, killing her and leaving nothing behind. And like Constitution said about the mini-nukes she brought with her from her world, the radiation only lasted half an hour at the most before disappearing. (1)

That act had spark much debate on all levels, the biggest is a shipgirl or shipwoman as Constitution and the other older ships call themselves from the younger ones, who is armed with nukes. But as Constitution had said about her world's nukes, they're not as big or as powerful as the nukes of this world, but because of how small her nukes are and smaller blast rang are better used on the battlefield. A nuke that could be used on the battlefield where it wouldn't leave a wasteland that would continue to kill for years and not kill the soldiers on your side in mass. Which has caused many to look at the old W54 or the Davy Crockett the fore bearer of the Fatman of the Fallout world. Having mini-nukes that could take out harden and large groups of enemy forces without having years of cleanup, is something that would give any government a massive edge on everyone else.

The only one who has any idea how to make the mini-nukes is Constitution who made it clear that besides using one to make a statement on why it's a bad idea to attack her, that her 4 remaining mini-nukes are for only the really big targets and last resort weapons like their bigger counterparts. As for her being able to make more mini-nukes, she hasn't said a word about it. But Yamato realized something about Constitution, she is a shipgirl and like all shipgirls her ammo can be restocked after she eats enough. Which sent chills down her back when she realize that while it's a safe bet that like her when she fires her guns, that rearming would take alot of food to do so. Constitution has been all but eating nonstop in all of her appearances on camera. (2)

Then there's what happen shortly after Constitution sank Mushashi.

Tebryuu enraged from what happen broke away from the group and caught up to Constitution, with her standing on the deck of USS United States having called out Constitution for a sword duel. She had expected that with her sword skills she would be able to beat Constitution who is only using a simple steel spadroon with a straight, single-edged blade and wooden hilt, which she calls a revolutionary sword. Constitution told her that it's a simple mass produced sword that one of her factory machines made. Which Constitution then had a Mr. Handy use it's blowtorch to heat till it's glowing red thanks to it being made out of saturnite alloy.

The duel if you could even call it that ended with Tebryuu's sword being cut through in one hit, thanks to the superheated sword that had been sharpen with lasers, giving it an edge that could cut through just about anything. Followed by Constitution pulling out her cryolator and freeze Tebryuu in a block of ice. Constitution coldly slice the ice block into pieces, leaving the pieces to be picked up by Tebryuu's crying destroyers who had followed her and watch the one sided slaughter. They brought her pieces back to be used to resummon her again, it's not the first time it happen but she'll be weaker then she was when she was first summon and will take time to regain her strength.

Then to add salt to the open wound. Constitution revealed that she's now keeping a score chart of the battles that she won which was 42 is now 48 as she counted her freezing all the Japanese ships that tried to rush her as one battle. And she beats the record of gaining victory of a single ship against a large number of enemy ships when she escaped from the Japanese shipgirl HQ. With only USS United States having a larger victory of a single ship against the army of abyssal shipgirls, being the largest in history.

Then there's that youtube music video that appeared and spreading like wildfire across the net.

All the Japanese shipgirls have been forbidden from fighting Constitution. Seeing how they have been beaten each time they did so and that's when Constitution was playing around with them. Seeing how easy it would be for her to just have her robots blast them, which she stated herself that she held back just to show how far they are from her, in terms of battle skills.

"Mom we need you," Yamato said thinking about Mikasa. They're still waiting for the cargo ships to arrival with the equipment needed to even out the playing field with Constitution. Which after they fully upgraded Mikasa's hull with the technology of the Fallout world, she'll be more then a match for Constitution.

!

Elsewhere -

On the computer screen HMS Chesapeake and HMS President appeared, joined by USS South Carolina, H. L. Hunley, Intelligent Whale, and USS Wolverine formerly Michigan, all of them there to talk with USS Philadelphia. Who was flown to the mainland of the United States after her business in Hawaii was done with. And once she was taken to the nearest navy base with one of her granddaughter's original hulls waiting to be upgraded before she's summon. In the meantime she made herself busy in summoning more of her grandchildren who spirits are hanging around the base. (3)

They are joined by newly summon USS Monitor who is an iron-hulled steamship. Built during the American Civil War (1861–1865), she was the first ironclad warship commissioned by the Union Navy (United States Navy). Monitor is most famous for her central role in the Battle of Hampton Roads harbor on March 9, 1862, where, under the command of Lieutenant John L. Worden U.S.N., she fought the casemate ironclad CSS Virginia (built on the hull of the scuttled former steam frigate USS Merrimack built 1852–1855) to a standstill. The unique design of the ship, distinguished by its revolving turret which was designed by American inventor Theodore Timby, was quickly duplicated and established the monitor class and type of armored steam-powered warship built for the American Navy in the next several decades. And is the mother of USS South Carolina and the daughter of USS Wolverine.

"Seeing how grandma Constitution is how she is... the only one who can talk to her where she will listen is you, mom," Chesapeake said to Philadelphia.

"Don't look at me to solve your problems. All of you are big girls now and, I have my hands full dealing with all the younger girls. Besides I agree with her. With how things were before she was summon, she's making more headway in the war then anyone else," Philadelphia said.

"Well mom you can go and bring our other sisters back as well. It be nice to have all six of us together again. Even if our Constitution is just like the other one. And you know our Constitution is going to side with her counterpart," President said.

"But I do wonder how United State is going to react to having her niece being named after her," Chesapeake said.

"I'm going to do it once I get there," Philadelphia said. "There are still a bunch of kids to be brought to life."

"And more kids for us to take care of," Wolverine said.

"At least our kids are covering themselves up without us having to remind them," Hunley said.

"Now if they can just wear swimsuits that cover more," Intelligent Whale adds.

"At least all of them are now wearing swimsuits under their clothes on duty then just underwear," Carolina said.

"It seems to be the one thing that Constitution agrees with us about. She's loyal only to her United States and just helping ours. Getting her to agreed to do anything that she doesn't want to do is all but impossible," Monitor said having tried to talk to Constitution about her officially joining up with the navy but was refused. She didn't want to lose her independents and being held up by red tape in doing what needs to done. Not to mention she'll be force to give up her mini-nukes which she's saving to handle the ones behind the creation of the Abyssal Fleet.

"She's always been like that," President said.

"And the government still wants us to get her to join and be under control. They're still worried about her having 4 nukes left. The only good thing is that the half life of the radiation only lasted half an hour at the most before fading away. But even then all the countries are worried about her having and using nukes," Chesapeake said.

"Oh you don't have to worry about the 4 remaining mini-nukes. They're not mini-nukes anymore," Philadelphia said.

"Did Constitution turn them into something else?" South Carolina ask.

"She made the rest into Nuka-Nukes," Philadelphia said.

"You mean nuka as in that soda Nuka-Cola from her world?" Hunley asked.

"Yes she's used the quantum soda the glowing blue one to enhance the remaining bombs so they deal at least 50% more damage," Philadelphia said.

"You mean the same soda that both Arizona and Missouri can make for ration packs? And are radioactive?" Wolverine asked.

"Yes that one. Turns out the quantum substance had originally been created as a secret weapon for the army in that world. Which explains why the girls who drink it, get a boost in the amount of firepower they can throw around," Philadelphia explains.

"Mom why didn't you say anything?" President ask.

"The subject just never came up," Philadelphia said.

"How did you find out about it?" Chesapeake ask.

"United State's explain things to me," Philadelphia said.

"Grandma is the only one that could go anywhere inside United State's hull," Wolverine said.

"You know the brass isn't going to like this," Monitor said.

"Like it or not Constitution is the one who is getting results in this war. She has done more in the short amount of time she's been here then anyone else," Philadelphia said. "And yes she isn't anything like what people think of when it comes to being a hero. I talk with her and she can't help be what she is. Surviving while everyone else around her died with the only companions she had that held on being the robot crew of hers. And it doesn't help how the Japanese shipgirls keep on wanting to fight her, making her remember her past."

"Well they learn once she killed enough of them," Intelligent Whale said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Seeing how the radiation fro a mini-nuke doesn't last that long in the games, the rads only last a couple of minutes in the fic.

2 - Seeing how that works for the shipgirls in the game, then it means that all the weapons that are stored on Constitution when she was summon can be rearmed when she eats.

!


End file.
